


Compete Against the Stars

by amomentoflove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Louis, Pining, Scenting, Smut, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove
Summary: “We should probably keep our distance,” Harry says, now backing up until he’s leaning against the wall opposite of Louis. It already feels too far away. “I don’t know if I can handle not being able to touch you in some small way.”Louis nods and looks down. “The solstice will be here soon,” he murmurs.“And with it, our mates,” Harry finishes, his voice cracking at the last word.An ABO au where Louis finds out he's claimed to another Alpha. Angst ensues.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 642
Collections: One Direction Big Bang Round 3





	Compete Against the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This entire fic was inspired by a recipe for orange walnut cinnamon rolls and I threw in a dash of angst. I have to give a huge thank you to my beta/cheerleader, [Liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueskimo/pseuds/therogueskimo), and my artist, [Jinny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood) for her gorgeous art, and to the mods of this fest! My family went through an extremely difficult week two weeks before the completed draft date which halted my writing as I needed to take care of my family and myself. I managed to finish this fic and I'm quite proud of it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If there is anything I need to tag that I've missed, please politely let me know in the comments.
> 
> **DO NOT REPOST.**  
>  **Contact me with translations requests.**

“Louis, can you stay for a moment?” Jay Tomlinson-Deakin asks her son as the summer solstice meeting with the Pack Council ends.

Louis Tomlinson settles back down in his chair starting to feel slightly uneasy at his mother’s tone. A few of the council members send him wary looks as they leave, which only makes the unease in his stomach worsen. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” she says airily. “Not exactly.”

“Not exactly?”

She rearranges a few of the papers in front of her. “The Pack Alpha from the Southern Pack contacted me recently with a proposal for us—well, more you than me.” She pulls out an envelope and slides it to him. “They have offered for you to mate with the rising Alpha of their pack, which would unify our packs.”

Louis stares blankly at the envelope in front of him, the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach turning into something cold and hard. “Oh,” he says, looking up at his mum.

“And you don’t have to go through with it,” Jay rushes to say. “We can call it off at any moment, but I would like for you to seriously consider it. We’ve been negotiating for a while, and they would be strong allies for us.”

“You’re mating me off?”

“No, no, don’t think of it like that,” his mum says, reaching over and grabbing his hand. “It’s nothing like it would have been back in the olden days.” The olden days meaning he would have been forced to live and mate with the Rising Alpha and be completely subservient to them no matter what. Those types of things still happen, as omega’s rights are slowly being protected, but much rarer. Even so, it didn’t ease his mind.

“You’re still promising me to an alpha I’ve never met,” Louis says bluntly. “Can you tell me anything about him? Like his name or how old he is?”

“All you need to know right now is in the envelope.”

Louis picks up the manilla envelope and tips it to one side. A gold crescent moon pendant on a long necklace and a letter falls out.

Rising Omega of the Northern Pack of England, First Born: wear this as a symbol of your commitment to your claimed Alpha, the Rising Alpha of the Southern Pack of England, Second Born.

Underneath it is a handwritten addition: Until we meet for the winter solstice.

“It’s the symbol of the Southern Pack,” his mum explains as he runs his fingers over the object. “The rising Alpha has the symbol of our pack to wear too. You’ll meet at the winter solstice, and the potential mating will happen during the summer solstice.”

Louis stares down at his reflection in the pendant and it’s almost as if he can see his entire life ahead of him. And it scares him shitless.

“Why now?” He asks, placing the pendant back on the table. “Haven’t we been able to negotiate deals with other packs without it leading to a mating?”

“We have,” Jay says and shifts in her chair. “But the Southern Pack has undergone a major loss and the new Pack Alpha is also a recent widow. She’s told me that there are those in her pack that do not feel that she is capable of running the pack. You know how our pack members turned their noses up to me running the pack.”

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. While he loves his pack and the members in it, some of them are completely dimwitted. When he was only a newborn, his birth father abandoned the pack and his role as Pack Alpha. Determined, Jay remained the Pack Omega and was the head of the pack.

When Mark Tomlinson came along and married Jay, she refused to allow him to take on the Pack Alpha title, saying that she wanted to make sure that their pack would remain strong with a strong and reliable leader, as Mark came from another pack and didn’t understand their traditions and their ways.

Obviously, he didn’t appreciate the dismissal and left soon after Phoebe and Daisy were born, leaving Jay with four children. Even some of the pack decided to leave, as they didn’t approve of an omega being the sole leader of the pack.

Years later, Jay is still the head of the pack as Pack Omega, and Dan Deakin, her newest husband, refused the position of Pack Alpha. “I’ve admired how you run the pack and it’s not my place to take that role away from you.” He said when they first met.

Jay still gets grief from time to time from members in her pack about leading them, but Louis thinks there could be no one better.

He has to go for a run right after meeting with his mum. The reality of being mated off, of being claimed to some unknown alpha becomes overwhelming for him as soon as he walks out of the Pack House.

He goes to the edge of the forest behind the house and strips off his clothes. He takes off his new necklace and has half a mind to chuck it into the woods, but he tucks it in the pocket of his pants.

Louis easily shifts into his wolf form. He shakes his red-brown fur out and stretches. It’s been a while since he’s been in his wolf form; he almost has to take a moment to get used to it again. He hears the rustle of leaves and he turns his nose towards the trees catching the scent of a rabbit. With that, he’s off.

He chases the rabbits until he gets bored and starts running on his own, darting through the trees and over fallen logs. When he does stop running, he looks around and realizes that he has no idea where he is. He hears the soft tinkling of water and figures there’s a brook or small stream nearby. Water usually leads to somewhere safe.

As he goes to turn around to go back towards the Pack House, he catches a quick whiff of another wolf in the area with an unfamiliar scent of something nutty with warm spices. It smells good, too good, and before he knows it, Louis is walking towards the scent, curious to know who it belongs to.

He jumps over a few falling logs and lingers near the tree line a clearing in front of him. He knows he’s in an unfamiliar territory and he has to be careful. Across the clearing, he sees movement, and Louis crouches down, hiding himself in the bushes. The nutty smell wafts over, and Louis can tell it’s the smell of an alpha.

Louis must be getting close to another pack’s territory, and this alpha is probably checking Louis out to see if he’s friend or foe. He can’t fully see the alpha yet which worries him slightly—a hidden alpha when Louis is potentially in a new territory could be dangerous for him. He’s definitely run too far from the Pack House if he’s approaching another pack’s land.

Louis extends his hearing and hears the other wolf start to take a few steps. He gets spooked and scurries back towards the Pack House before the alpha can fully step out in the clearing.

-*-

“Niall, my life is over,” Louis says when he gets home that night.

“What’s happened?” Niall asked from the kitchen, pots bubbling away on the cooktop.

Louis puts his coat in the closet to the left of the front door and rounds the corner to take a seat at the island. “I have a mate.”

Niall drops the spoon he was using and spins around. “What?!”

“I have…a mate,” Louis says bluntly, reaching over and pulling the bowl of carrots and a peeler to his side of the table. “I’m claimed to be mated to the rising Alpha of the Southern pack to unite our two packs.”

“That’s… that’s… what?”

“That was practically my reaction too.”

“What are you going to do?” Niall asks. “Can you get out of it? Who even is the guy other than the rising Alpha?”

Louis sighs and waves a half peeled carrot around. “I don’t know. I really don’t know.” He sighs heavily again. “I didn’t even know I could still be mated off. I thought me mum got rid of that possibility long before I was even born.”

“Yeah, is it sort of old school?”

“I think the terms you're looking for are archaic and unnecessary.” Louis continues peeling the carrots until they look like knobby orange fingers. “What are you making, anyway?”

“A chicken roast. Nothing fancy, but I was getting tired of takeout for once.”

“Did you seas-”

“Yes, I fucking seasoned the fucking chicken, you absolute bastard,” Niall interrupts, which causes Louis to erupt into laughter.

Louis outs down the carrots and peeler and goes around the island and hugs Niall from behind. “I love you too, Nialler.”

Niall pats the back of Louis’ hand. “Yeah, yeah. Go wash up, you smell like wet dog.”

“You know, you never did tell me who your intended mate is,” Niall comments later that night as he and Louis are lounging on the couch. A tray full of store bought slice-and-bake cookies lays on the coffee table, and Friends plays on the television.

Louis rolls his head over to look at the beta. “Mum didn’t tell me much about him, to be honest. All I have is a handwritten note for me to wear the symbol of the Southern pack to … I guess ward off any other alpha that comes my way.”

“Seriously?”

Louis reaches in his shirt and pulls out the crescent moon pendant. “Seriously.”

“At least it’s something that looks nice,” Niall comments, ever the optimist. “When do you meet him?”

“Not till the winter solstice.”

So what do you do until then?”

Louis reaches forward and grabs two cookies off the tray. “Go back to school, focus on classes, and try not to think about the impending doom of being claimed by an alpha I’ve never met!”

After a long pause, Niall says, his words coming out as more of a question than anything else, “Sounds like a plan?”

-*-

  
One morning, Louis wakes up to the doorbell ringing. The floor is cold under his feet, and he mentally takes note to go to the home goods store and buy a rug. When he opens the door, Paul, one of his mum’s assistants, is standing there. The man takes one look at Louis’ appearance and sighs.

“You forgot, didn’t you?”

Louis stares blankly at Paul as he tries to rack his brain for why Paul is at his doorstep. “What’s today?”

“Friday. The first Friday of July.”

Louis stares some more before he remembers. “Shit. Yeah,” he starts to back into the flat. “Forgot about that. Give me a mo’ and I’ll be ready,” he says as he goes back to his bedroom. He scours around the room looking for his things and proper clothes. He’d completely forgotten about the Pack Omega classes he had to take the first Friday after the summer solstice. All to prepare him for the bonding ceremony and what his duties will be when he’s officially Pack Omega.

He has no idea what the classes will entail or even who will be teaching it. In full honesty, Louis is prepared to be stuck in the pack house’s meeting room with a bunch of official advisors for hours while he’s told all the things he’s not allowed to do.

Paul is waiting by the door when Louis comes back, and the man follows close behind him as he locks up.

An hour later, Paul pulls up to the pack house, and Louis mentally prepares himself for a few hours of torture. When he walks in, he hears babies chattering away and he veers over to the kitchen. His youngest siblings are in their high chairs. Doris has yogurt all over her face, and Ernie is feeding the floor.

“Achoo!” Doris hollers when she spies him in the doorway.

Louis walks over to his siblings and runs his hands over the tops of their heads to scent them.

His mum looks behind his little sister and smiles softly. “There you are.” She pulls out a plate from the cabinet and places it on the marble island. She scoops a few scrambled eggs on it and pushes it towards Louis. “Sit, eat, we’ll begin in a few minutes.” She pops a few pieces of bread in the toaster and grabs her own plate.

Louis hesitantly takes a seat at the island. “I thought I would be in the meeting room today for my Pack Omega classes.

Jay waves her hand and pulls out the toast when he pops up. She fixes her plate and slides a piece of toast on Louis’. “Nonsense. The advisors wanted that to happen since tradition states the Pack Alpha is the one to teach the rising Pack Omega. But there’s no one better to teach the rising Omega than the current one. Besides,” she reaches over to catch Ernie’s sippy cup just as he knocked it over. “Alphas know nothing of what it takes to be an omega. Not even the Pack Alpha.”

Louis grins widely at his mum. Getting to spend a few hours with his mum and helping with his siblings? So much better than the advisors.

“Now, the first thing you’ll need to learn is about the ceremony and what to expect,” she starts. “On the winter solstice, both of our packs will meet at our meeting room for the ceremony before going to shared territory for the run. There’s a clearing that connects both of our lands together which we’ll probably use.”

“It’ll be only our council and the Southern Pack’s council in the meeting room for the ceremony as is tradition. Tradition also states that the pair of you will wear ceremonial robes and pledge yourselves to one another.”

“He’s not going to bond, right?” Louis asks warily. He’s thought very little about bonding, but he's absolutely sure that he doesn’t want to be bonded in front of everyone in his pack.

Jay shakes her head and reaches over to wipe Doris’ mouth. “No, the bonding won’t happen until the next summer solstice. Myself and the Pack Alpha agree to let you two learn more about one another and see if you really want to be together. During that time, you’ll spend as much time as possible together and you’ll go to the Southern pack’s council meetings to learn more about them as well. It’s our hope that this time next year, both packs will be unified under the two of you.”

Louis looks down at his eggs. “Wait,” he looks up and studies his mum. “Does that mean that you’re stepping down?”

Jay sighs and places her fork on her plate. “It does. It feels like a good time to retire so to say. Besides, it means I can focus on taking care of these two.” She looks fondly over at the twins who are now having a conversation between themselves about their breakfast.

Louis smiles at them too, but in the back of his mind, he wonders what life would be like without his mum as the leader of the pack.

-*-

  
The full moon after the summer solstice falls on a weekday towards the end of July. Louis feels itchy in his skin for most of the day, and Niall isn’t much better. Their inner wolves are ready to be let loose and to run free into the moonlight. They end up jumping in the car and heading to the Pack House.

When they pull up, Louis spies several cars from other pack members who must of had the same idea as them. Niall jumps out of the car as soon as he parks the car and runs into the house. Louis tilts his head and extends his hearing to the house, catching the sound of his siblings as they come running down the stairs, shouting Niall’s name in various high pitched tones. He grins as he slowly gets out of the car.

He breathes deeply as he takes in the scent of family and pack and home. The scent of the pack has always been strong in the grounds surrounding the house, even when the pack isn’t all together. It’s comfortable and familiar, and Louis lets himself sit there for a moment, feeling content.

Entering inside, he hears the familiar pitter-patter of his youngest siblings running around the kitchen.

“Hello, darling,” his mum greets, popping out from the hall and pulling him in for a hug. “You’re home early.”

Louis breathes in the comforting scent of his mother, like cotton and lemons. “Just feeling a little bit more fidgety than usual, I guess. Needed the pack.”

“Well.” They pull back from their embrace. “Your cousins are here somewhere, and I’m working on dinner.” Doris then runs out as a wolf, her little paws sliding on the floor. His mum bends down and brings the pup into her arms. “Maybe you could help corral the little ones? Count it as a part of your Pack Omega lessons.”

Louis grins as he goes forward to take his sister in his arms. Doris wiggles until she can reach his cheek to lick and scent him. “Deal.” He follows her in the kitchen and turns his attention to his youngest sister. “Let’s go play outside, huh?”

He walks through the house, waving to fellow pack members, and makes his way to the backyard. A few pack members have already shifted, including Niall, if the familiar puddle of clothes by the door is anything to go by. Louis quickly follows suit, eager to feel the freedom the shift gives him.

Once he’s shifted, Doris jumps all over him, nipping at his skin with her small teeth. He easily knocks her away with his head but she comes right back like he thought so he dodges her attempts. He lets her chase him, never letting her get too close but enough to keep her encouraged.

Soon, others have joined and created a wolfy game of tag. Some of the younger wolves get bored and shift back to their human forms, which makes Louis shift also so he can get them dressed once more. He moves them to the sunroom, designated as their play-room, to at least have them contained.

“Achoo, can you read this to me?” Ernie asks, toddling over with a book in his hands.

Louis looks up from where he was stacking up blocks with Annie, another pack member, and smiles. “Yeah, c’mere love.”

Ernie comes over and plops in his lap, tucking himself in his older brother’s chest. He kicks his little legs out and knocks over the block tower Annie was building.

Louis can sense the meltdown getting ready to happen and, as if in slow motion, sees Annie’s hazel eyes widen and fill with tears as she lets out a shrill cry. Louis wraps an arm around Ernie’s waist to keep him still while also leaning over to tuck Annie to his side.

“You’re alright, darling!” He coos and presses kisses to her head. “Ernie didn’t mean to knock your tower down.”

Annie’s body shakes with her cries, which only breaks Louis’ heart more. Even Ernie reaches over and pats the girl’s arm to try to comfort her. “We can build it again, Annie!” Ernie says, leaning over Louis’ lap to get closer to Annie. The young wolf lightly scents, her which helps calm her, and Louis rubs her back as she nods her head at Ernie’s proposal.

“Okay,” she says shakily and reaches forward to pick up a block. “Help?” She offers it to Ernie who takes it and places it on top of another one, making Annie grin.

With the book forgotten for now, Louis helps Ernie and Annie with building block towers until his mum pokes her head in the room and calls for dinner.

By now, the entire pack has arrived, ready to chow down before the full moon run. Louis goes to sit by Niall, towards the middle of the long dining room table as he always does, but his mum grabs him.

“You’re a Rising Omega,” she says as she guides him towards the head of the table. “You are to sit up here now, to the right of me.”

Louis blinks and takes a seat next to one of the council members. The head of the table on full moon dinners is always reserved for the important members of the pack, like the Pack Alpha, Pack Omega, and Pack Council. Since his mum rules over the pack as Pack Omega without a proper Pack Alpha— Dan declined the role of Pack Alpha when he joined their pack, saying that Jay was more than capable to run it by herself— Jay sits at the head of the table with council members usually on either side of her. Now the seat to the right, reserved for the Pack Omega, is where Louis sits.

Louis glances down towards the center of the table where Niall sends him a sympathetic look and sighs. He might as well get used to this.

“So, Louis,” Councilman Alexander asks partway through the meal. “Will you be leaving your university now that you are claimed?”

Louis chokes on his drink and has to cough to clear his throat. “I don’t believe so.”

The older wolf tilts his head questioningly. “I see … and you will be continuing your studies of erm, what was it again? Childhood art?”

Louis refrains from rolling his eyes. Councilman Alexander was the most old school wolf in the pack. He doesn’t understand why his mum still allows the man in the council. “I’m studying to be a social worker focusing on art therapy for children in bad homes.”

“And art is supposed to help them?”

“Actually, it does. It gives children an outlet to express themselves, and it helps us determine what we can do to help them. Where previous generations,” he tilts his head towards the councilman. “Believed children should be seen and not heard, we are providing kids with a nurturing environment to feel comfortable in their own skin, which will help them become well-rounded beings.”

The man looks shocked, and Louis feels a sense of pride. “I see.”

Louis goes back to his dinner, but as he does, he feels something nudge his foot underneath the table. He looks over to his mum and she sends a wink his way. He smiles back at her, feeling pleased with himself.

“Tonight, we will return to our wolf forms, as our ancestors have before us and as our children will after us,” Jay calls out a few hours later as the moon rises over the Pack House. “And celebrate this glorious full moon.” The dinner has already been finished and cleaned up and now the pack is gathered in the backyard. Most members are wearing robes so they can change without tearing apart good clothes. There are some children already bare and shifted, while some of the younger ones are content to be in their human forms

“Stick together, be safe, and we’ll meet back here.” His mum advises before she shifts.

Louis follows suit and he can feel as the rest of the pack do so too. His mum tilts her head up and howls up to the moon, and soon the other wolves join her, their cries echoing through the trees. As the sounds of their howls fade, they run into the night. Louis runs ahead, feeling the wind in his fur and his family, his pack, surrounding him. They streak into the woods, all thoughts forgotten in their desire to just run.

It feels like home.

  
-*-

  
August is sweltering, so much so that the windows in the Pack House remain open most days. His mum sends him, Niall, and Liam to the stores to stock up on ice pops, which turns into buying many plastic water guns and other water toys for everyone to play with off of the Pack’s credit card.

Many nights are spent with the pack picking teams and playing laser tag but with the water guns.

As the school year gets closer, Louis slowly starts packing his things. He doesn’t want to put it off and spend the entire night before move-in day rushing around the Pack House getting things together. He’s done that for the past few years, and he always ends up leaving something vital at the house.

Louis and Niall have a flat together only a few minutes away from the main part of campus, which they stay at for most of the summer. Liam refused to live with Niall and Louis since their place tends to get too messy for Liam’s preference, but he’s only a couple buildings away.

Louis meets with his mum a few days before he leaves for uni again. It’s the second official meeting he has to go to leading up to the winter solstice. He still doesn’t really know what he’s supposed to take away from these meetings, but he attends all the same, knowing it’s his duty.

Jay is in her office this time, glasses perched at the end of her nose. Her computer is open at the corner of her desk with papers splayed around, and she picks up one to look over it when Louis enters the room.

She looks up at him over the rim of her glasses and waves him in. “Pull up a chair, darling,” she instructs, pushing her glasses on top of her head. She shuffles some papers around to clear off a spot as Louis drags a chair over to her side.

The papers are actually invoices, bills, and payments. He doesn’t think that he’s going to enjoy today’s lesson if this is what they’re going to be talking about.

“Now,” Jay turns her computer towards him. “One duty of the Pack Omega is helping the Alpha with expenses. All of this,” she gestures to the room, “Is a lot to maintain, and we have to make sure that bills are paid, and that there’s enough money in the Pack’s bank account to cover any emergencies with the house or if someone needs medical assistance or help with education expenses.”

Louis scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “The Pack is paying for my uni?” He knew that money was tight, another reason why Louis and Niall live together, but he didn’t think that the money for his uni was coming directly from the Pack’s fund.

“Partially. Each member can give to the Pack’s fund if they want and use it for what they need,” she explains. “But they’re not required to. The fund is there to help ease any financial burden a pack member might be feeling. Technically, the fund is paying for your housing.”

“Oh,” Louis says and stares at the numbers on the screen. He wonders just how long that one will last and if any will be there for when his younger siblings grow older and start going to university. “Is that why we’re aligning with the Southern Pack? For money?”

Jay presses her lips together and tucks a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. “Among other reasons. Now, let me show you how to balance a checkbook.”

-*-

The flat smells stale when Niall opens the door. He places a box on the floor and looks around the room before glancing back at Louis. “We’ve only been gone for two weeks, why does it smell like this?”

Louis shrugs and takes in the familiar space. They’re currently in the small entryway, just enough room for them to have a shoe rack and a small table to dump their various junk. Down the small hall and to the left is the kitchen, one equipped with the basic appliances and a breakfast bar/island in the middle of it. Across from the kitchen is the living room, and the hallway continues to a shared bath and two bedrooms.

“It won’t take long for the pack scent to come back,” Liam says as he carries in a few boxes.

“Let’s unload everything so we can go to the bars,” Niall suggests, walking past the alpha.

“But we have to unpack!” Liam’s protest follows the beta out of the flat and down the hall to the elevator. “You don’t want to live out of boxes!”

Louis shakes his head as he reluctantly follows his friends. This school year can’t be too bad.

Louis was wrong. This school year could be too bad. It’s only the first week of classes, and he’s already feeling the stress starting to set in. The first day of class is devoted to going over the syllabus for the semester. Sounds simple, right? All he has to do is sit in class and listen while the professor goes over what they’ll be doing semester long.

Instead, he sat in every class and felt the weight of every project, paper, and reading assignment pile on him until he felt like he was being buried by all the stress. To make matters worse, one of his professors has already assigned a small paper to ‘set a baseline for the rest of the year’. Ridiculous. But that’s how Louis found himself dragging Niall through the rain to the campus library.

As soon as Louis steps into the library, he smells nothing but pure alpha, and it’s so overwhelming that he thinks twice about continuing into the room. His nose wrinkles and he feels suddenly like he’s being watched. It tends to be like that when he’s the only omega in a room— or in this case, a building— full of alphas. But the rain is coming down in sheets behind him and he doesn't want to run through it again, so he follows Niall into the building.

“You okay, Lou?”

Louis nods and veers to the right, towards the windows. Hopefully, he can get one open and let in the smell of the rain to drown out whoever is emitting so many fucking hormones. If not, he’s going to be so distracted the entire time that the alpha is here and he needs to at least get some of this paper written.

“You sure you’re okay?” Niall asks, plopping his backpack in one of the empty seats. “You’ve gone a bit pale and sweaty looking.”

“Cheers, Niall. I’m fine. It’s just a bit hot right now.”

Niall eyes him as he takes out his computer. “It’s still summer and the air con is on.”

Louis waves him off and shakes the front of his shirt to cool himself off.

The longer he sits here, the more can distinguish the different layers in the one alpha scent that still lingers. Walnut and cinnamon goo. Honestly, the alpha smells like a fucking cinnamon roll, and it makes Louis want to find whoever the alpha is and bury his nose in the crook of their shoulder.

He glances over at Niall, but the beta is already buried in his text books. Fuck Niall and his beta nose. Where are the scent blockers when they’re needed?

Louis gets up and cracks open the window. The smell of rain filters through, diluting the scent of the cinnamon roll alpha. Now he can focus on his paper and not failing this class.

A couple hours later, Louis is wandering through the aisles of books, running his fingers over the titles as he searches for a certain one that has the one source he still needs for his paper, when he bumps into someone. Well, he actually slams into them, causing the books he already has in the crook of his arm to scatter onto the floor.

“Fucking hell,” he mutters and bends down to pick them up. He sees the person he bumped into crouch down as well and helps him pick up some of the books that landed farther away. When he looks up, his heart stutters in his chest, and then he unconsciously scents them, because holy hell this male, an alpha, looks divine, with his curly locks held back from his face with a blue bandana and green eyes piercing his own and wow wow wow he’s the alpha he’s been smelling from the moment he stepped in the library. The cinnamon roll alpha looks just as good as an actual cinnamon roll.

“Fuck me.” Louis’ eyes widen as he realizes he’s spoken aloud, and he quickly grabs the books the alpha holds out to him. “I mean, sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

The alpha grins— good god, is that a dimple?— and helps Louis to his feet. His smile wavers for just a moment when Louis stands fully upright, but it’s back in place in a blink of an eye. “No problem. I think everyone is a bit out of their minds this early into the semester.”

Louis nods helplessly, standing as close as he can before it seems too weird. He wants to be as close to that scent as he can and it becomes stronger for a few seconds before mellowing out. “My mind is still on summer vacation and classes never seem to get easier.”

The alpha chuckles and shakes his head. “No, they don’t.” His nostrils flare and he starts to take a step back. “Um, good luck with the rest of the semester.” He turns and walks back down the aisle and Louis can see the defined muscles in his back as he walks away.

He’s practically wet.

He stares as the alpha walks off, letting himself daydream about being in those arms and being surrounded by that scent. Then he shakes himself out of his self-induced trance, grabs the book he was looking for, and goes back to the table.

This paper is never going to get done.

-*-

  
A week later, Louis is leaving his art therapy class, paint starting to dry on his cheeks, when he spies a familiar mop of curls headed his way.

He keeps his eyes locked on the alpha as he walks down the hall, almost willing the man to look up.

As if on cue, the alpha looks up from his phone. Louis smiles politely as they get closer, and the smell of walnuts hits his nose as the alpha smiles back.

Louis has to refrain from taking a deep breath when the alpha passes him. That’d be weird. He does, however, peek behind him to see the alpha walk into the classroom he’d just left.

The next time his art therapy class ends, Louis lingers in the classroom, taking his time to pack his notebook in his bag while stealing glances at the door to see if the cinnamon roll alpha has come in yet.

“Hey,” a deep voice greets him.

Louis looks up and smiles when he sees the cinnamon roll alpha standing in front of him. “Hi, nice to see you again.”

“You too,” the dimple pops out, and Louis has to push back a whimper at the sight. How can one person be endeared by a dimple? “Are you taking Hudson’s class for post-impressionist art too?”

Louis stares at him for a moment, trying to decipher what the alpha just said as he was too busy staring at his green eyes to properly comprehend anything. “Oh,” he says and looks towards the front of the class where Dr. Hudson is erasing the lecture notes from his class. “No, Dr. Hudson also does art therapy, which is what I take. Art therapy for my degree, of course. But I’ve had him for most of my art based classes.”

The alpha chuckles. “Cool, any tips for his class? I heard he was a tough grader for his papers, and I could use the help."

“Yeah, definitely!” Louis glances around the room to see it mostly filled, and he knows he has to leave soon— Dr. Hudson likes to start his classes on time. “How about we meet at the L Club and I can give you some pointers?”

The alpha scrunches his eyebrows. “The L Club?”

“The Latte Club! Most students call it the L Club for short or the L for ever shorter. It’s the main coffee shop in the student union.” Louis chuckles, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He’s definitely not coming off as smooth at all.

“Oh!” The alpha reaches up and brushes his hair back from his forehead. “Sorry, I just transferred here so I’m still learning things about campus.”

“Well then, maybe I can help you with that too,” Louis says with a soft smile. “I’ll see you around five tonight?”

“See you there.”

Louis has picked a table near the entrance of the coffee shop so hopefully the alpha can easily find him. Every time the door opens, he snaps his head up in hopes to see the curly-headed, cinnamon roll-smelling alpha.

He nervously glances at his phone for the time and sees that it’s only ten minutes until five. So he might have gotten to the shop early, but only so he could save a table… definitely not because he’s eager to see the alpha again or to scent him again. That’d be weird.

A large group of students come in, possibly due to a class ending, and Louis searches the crowd and feels something settle in his chest when he sees the familiar curls headed his way. He smiles as the alpha comes over and sets his backpack on the floor before he takes a seat.

“Hello… um I just realized that I never got your name earlier,” Louis says, blushing slightly.

The alpha chuckles and holds out his hand. “‘M Harry Styles, new student and art education major.”

Louis reaches across and takes his hand, trying to hold back a shiver that races down his spine as their hands clasp. The scent of roasted nuts appears for just a flash before coffee takes over. “Louis Tomlinson, ‘ve been here for the past three years. I’m a psychology major focusing on social work and art therapy for kids.”

As their hands separate, Harry raises his eyebrows. “That’s incredible. What made you choose that?”

“Well I have a lot of younger siblings and I’ve always loved working with children but blood makes me squeamish so becoming a doctor or a nurse was out of the question.”

“So the next best option is a therapist,” Harry says with awe in his voice. He smiles and looks down for a moment. “I admire you for that; for knowing exactly what you want to do with your life.”

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you studying art for?”

“Oh,” Harry leans back in his chair and brushes a hand through his hair. “That’s why I transferred here. I was studying a different major at a university closer to my pack, but it didn’t feel right.”

“And then you transferred here.”

Harry gives a small laugh, and Louis’ insides squirm. “And I transferred here.”

Louis takes a sip of his coffee.“How are you liking our little university so far?”

Harry looks at him for a moment and smiles softly. “I’m liking it so far.” He looks over his shoulder. “Let me get a coffee— be right back.”

Louis nods. “Alright,” he says softly as Harry gets up and joins the line forming in front of the counter. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, trying hard not to watch Harry’s small movements as he waits in line.

Already, there seems to be an easiness with Harry, and they’ve only just met and barely had a five minute conversation. As he leans down to pull out some of his notes from Dr. Hudson’s class, the necklace from the Southern pack shifts under his shirt. He’s jolted out of his headspace at the feeling of the pendant brushing against his skin, a reminder that, no matter what he might think he’s feeling towards anyone, he’s a taken man.

“You alright?” Harry asks, sitting back down at that moment.

Louis looks back up and forces a smile. “Yeah, I was just remembering some things I needed to do. So… you said you needed some guidance for Dr. Hudson’s class?”

Louis pulls out his notebook and starts to tell him about all the insider tricks he picked up in previous classes with Dr. Hudson, trying to ignore the crescent moon pendant resting against his chest.

“Goodness,” Harry says, looking around the coffee shop as Louis finally comes to a pause. “I didn’t realize what time it was.”

Louis notices how empty the room had suddenly become and how the streetlights had come on outside. “Me neither. I hope I didn’t keep you from anything tonight.”

“Maybe some homework, but nothing too important. I’ve enjoyed this,” Harry says with a soft smile. “Do you need someone to walk you back to your dorm or flat?”

Something inside Louis warms at Harry’s question. “No, I’ll be fine. Thank you though.” They both start packing up their things with silence between them and the sound of the cappuccino machine whirling in the background.

Right as they go to leave, Louis stops and asks, “Every Thursday night one of the local pubs has a Trivia Night… would you want to come? Just to introduce you to another staple of campus,” he rushes to say, trying very hard not to seem too eager. The problem is that he is eager—despite everything, he wants to spend more time with the alpha.

Harry smiles tightly. “Um, maybe another time. Since I’m new here, it might be best to ease myself into things.”

“Oh, yeah of course.” Louis nods, attempting to hide how dejected he feels.

Harry starts to walk away but stops and turns around. “But thank you, Louis. I appreciate it.”

Louis doesn’t have time to say anything before Harry leaves the coffee shop and Louis’ left standing alone, wallowing slightly in his rejection.

When Louis gets back to the apartment that night, Niall is on the floor between the couch and the coffee table with books and papers spread out across the table.

“What took you so long?” The beta asks.

Louis plops down on the couch with a deep sigh. “I was at the L…with Harry.”

“Who’s Harry?”

“An alpha.” He falls back and splays himself over the couch. “A really gorgeous alpha with curly hair and dimples and green eyes and a kind soul and a great scent.”

Niall peers over his shoulder. “All of that, huh?”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs. “I invited him to trivia night but he declined.”

“And now your wolf is throwing a pity party,” Niall says and goes back to his work.

Louis reaches behind his head to pull out a pillow and uses it to wack Niall on the head.

“Oi! What was that for?!”

“My wolf isn’t throwing a pity party,” Louis huffs.

“I should hope not,” he turns around again and points to the spot on Louis’ chest where the pendant lays. “Because that says you are claimed.”

Louis pouts and drops his hand to the pendant under his shirt. The stupid thing still hanging around his neck and proving to be more difficult to carry emotionally than he had thought. But it’s something he has to do for his mum, for his pack.

-*-

Liam’s birthday is a casual affair. With the new semester starting to pick up speed, Louis, Niall, and Liam decided to go to their favorite pub on Liam’s birthday. The bar is packed with uni students and it’s easy to tell who are freshers as they wander around like lost puppies with their pints.

Louis’ taken up residence by the dartboards waiting for his turn. Louis doesn’t really know how to play or what the rules are, if he’s perfectly honest. But he does enjoy throwing the darts and trying to make them on the board.

Liam, on the other hand, is a wizard at the game. He connects the board with every shot, which means he has to take a sip of his drink each time— a rule the three of them made up just to make darts a little more interesting.

When they get bored with the darts, Liam comes up with the idea to go to a karaoke bar a few blocks away.

“C’mon! It’ll be so much fun!” The birthday boy says, tugging on Louis’ arm.

“Ugh, no! We’ve passed the time of the night where all the good singers sing. Now all we’re gonna hear is that total eclipse song and that Britney song with the snake.”

“Toxic?” Niall asks.

“Yeah, that one. Thank you, Nialler,” Louis says, tripping over his own feet as he leans on Liam. He might’ve had a few too many to drink.

They end up going to the karaoke bar without any bumps or bruises along the way, but Louis does punch Liam in the arm when they walk in and two girls and a guy in an awful blonde wig are singing along to Toxic.

-*-

Louis feels itchy as the full moon gets closer. Thankfully, the university realizes that students get antsy during this time and can’t really focus on lectures or tests during this time so they have blocked off the days before, during, and after full moons as mandatory breaks.

It’s the first full moon of the new school year and the excitement is clear across campus.

Louis heads to the woods a few minutes from the university, since it’s never fun transitioning in the city. The parking lot isn’t full when he pulls in and he’s quick to use the small locker rooms to undress and shift.

The moment his paws hit the dirt, he feels completely free. This is the first time he’s been able to take the damn pendant off. For now, he’s just Louis Tomlinson without any responsibilities; no classes, no tests or papers, and definitely no future mate in the back of his mind.

He darts through the trees, jumping over fallen logs and scurrying around bushes or anything else in his way. His ears and nose don’t detect anyone else around him and for that he’s grateful. He doesn’t want to be around anyone right now.

Growing up in a village, he’s always had easy access to woods. All he had to do was go through the backyard of the Pack House to get to the dense coverage of trees that he craves especially close to the full moon. Being at uni, he has to drive somewhere to properly shift. Sure he can shift in his room when he’s feeling particularly wolfy, but it’s nothing like the satisfaction of shifting in a wide open space.

After running around and testing his ability to chase rabbits, he finds a nook in the roots of a large tree and rests there, laying his head on his paws. He keeps his senses open so he’s still aware of the creatures around him. He might be in neutral territory by being in the city by campus, but he can never be too careful.

He lays there for awhile, relaxing against the coolness of the pine needles of the forest floor. Once he meets his claimed alpha, will he be allowed to do things like this? Will the alpha let Louis go for runs when he wants? Or will he be required to be by his alpha’s side at all times? Walking one step behind him?

He shakes his head and tries to force the grim outlook on his future.

Suddenly, he hears a twig crack and he snaps his head towards the sound. From the west, he smells the same creature as he did in the woods by the Pack House. He maneuvers himself so he’s in a crouched position rather than a relaxed one, ready to run and flee or fight if needed.

The creature steps closer and Louis sees a flash of brown fur before the wolf fully steps out from behind a group of trees.

The wolf with a chocolate brown coat a small white patch of fur on its chest slowly comes closer, body position one not meant to intimidate. He’s large, clearly an alpha by the size, and moves gracefully through the brush.

Louis stays still, body tense, ready to run, and keeps his eyes locked on the unfamiliar wolf. The breeze blows and Louis catches the full scent of the wolf. Hints of walnut and cinnamon. He cocks his head and eases up a bit.

Harry?

The brown wolf slowly walks over until they’re snout to snout. The wolf scents Louis carefully and allows Louis to scent him right back. The scent of walnuts and cinnamon is stronger at their close proximity which puts Louis at ease.

The alpha is taller than Louis like he is in his human form and his body is broader compared to Louis’ leaner form. Louis can see how Harry could protect his pack against enemies—and briefly, he thinks of how Harry could easily protect him. He pushes that thought to the side… he’s spoken for any way.

Harry yips and backs away, glancing back at Louis as if encouraging him to join him.

And Louis goes.

Harry runs ahead but keeps glancing back to make sure Louis is still behind him. His wolf is thrilled to be with another wolf, to have someone else to play with and to run with. The freedom being in his wolf form brings is incomparable to anything else. It allows the outside world to fall to the side. Nothing else is more important than to run; not his classes, not the upcoming winter solstice, not the council members who always remind Louis that he’s an omega and not in the good way, and definitely not his future mate.

After about an hour of running, Harry starts to lead Louis back to the locker rooms at the edge of the forest. Louis reluctantly follows him, slightly unwilling to push his wolf side to the back burner. He shifts back to his human side and dresses. He stares at the crescent pendant laying on top of his jeans for a moment; a blatant reminder of how he isn’t completely his own anymore. He quickly slips it over his head, and his shirt follows, covering the pendant.

Harry is waiting by the entrance when Louis walks out with his bag over his shoulder and bottle of water in hand just to wash out the taste of creek from his mouth.

“Hello, Louis,” Harry greets when he looks up. The alpha is dressed in a yellow, blue, and white striped button down shirt, jeans and brown boots. His hair is wavy and few tendrils fall over his forehead. He has his own bright pink water bottle in hand which he takes a sip of as Louis walks up.

Louis smiles and waves. “Hi, Harry. Nice to see you again.”

Harry grins and the dimple pops out again. “How did you know it was me out there?” He leans his head towards the woods.

“You have a unique scent,” Louis says and he feels his cheeks start to redden.

Harry chuckles and looks down. “Well, you do too.”

“I do?” Louis tries not to sound too eager like a young omega yearning for any attention from an alpha.

“Yeah,” Harry says softly. “Like oranges and vanilla.”

“I sound tasty.” Louis clamps his mouth shut and blushes even harder. “I’m so sorry!” He chuckles uncomfortably. “I seem to have a habit of saying embarrassing things in front of you.”

“That’s okay, it happens.”

“People make a habit of blurting out inappropriate things in your presence often?”

“No, just you.”

“Oi!” Louis chuckles and Harry joins in, comfort settling between them. “Do you need a ride back to campus?”

“One of my friends is on his way to pick me up actually,” the alpha says sheepishly. “He’ll be here soon.”

“Oh, okay,” Louis starts to back away towards his car, wishing he had an excuse to stay around the alpha longer. “I’ll see you around campus then.”

“See you, Louis.”

When Louis gets to his car, he glances over to where Harry is waiting. A dark car pulls up and Harry smiles as he walks over and slides into the passenger side. Another uni student with his hair shaved on the sides and tattoos covering his arms and hands is in the driver’s seat. Louis has to tamper down any bout of jealousy he might be feeling when he notices just how attractive the driver is. It’s not like he and Harry could ever be anything. He’s claimed.

-*-

This is probably a bad idea so close to the full moon, but Louis does’t give a fuck. He knows for certain some of the alpha fraternities do a pub crawl leading up to the full moon, ‘to let out their inner alpha’ or some other bullshit like that. But Louis feels like dancing.

“This is a bad idea,” Niall says as they walk up to one of the bars on main street. “Your mum is going to kill me.”

Louis rolls his eyes and flashes the guard a smile as they walk in. Bass rattles the glass inside the door as they go through the entryway. He marches straight through the crowd until he gets to the bar and leans over it, showing off his assets. He can practically feel the alphas around him react to the movement.

He knows he looks good tonight with his tightest black jeans and a black shirt that hugs his curves. He almost went with a crop top, but even he knew that would be over the top. His beauty is dangerous.

He orders a cocktail and ignores everyone else around him. He can thrive on their leering gazes alone.

He feels Niall slide up beside him. “Please tell me you’re not going to get plastered tonight.”

“Not sure yet.”

Niall mumbles something that gets drowned out by the music. Once Louis has his cocktail in hand, he takes a large sip and spins around to face the crowd.

The dance floor is packed with bodies all gyrating together along to the music. Louis’ eyes rake over the crowd until he finds someone, presumingly an alpha with the way the guy is puffing up his chest when he sees Louis watching him.

Niall follows Louis’ gaze and puts an arm around his shoulders. “That guy will eat you alive,” he whispers.

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” Louis winks at the alpha and smiles as the alpha walks over.

Louis is pressed up against the wall of the club, his half empty drink in one hand and with the other curled around the back of the alpha’s neck. He has no idea what the guy’s name is, but he does know that he smells of pine needles. The alpha is kissing up Louis’ neck nibbling on the sensitive skin and Louis leans his head back against the wall.

The pine scent overwhelms his senses as the alpha obviously starts to scent the air between them staking his claim over Louis to deter other alphas from taking him away. It starts to give Louis a headache, but he pushes it back and tries to focus on the feeling of having a body pressed up against his.

“You smell delicious,” the alpha whispers, and it sends chills down Louis’ spine. The alpha drags a hand down Louis’ chest towards his belt buckle. He pauses his ministrations, however, and Louis opens his eyes to ask what’s wrong.

The alpha’s hand is pressed against Louis’ sternum. “Which pack do you belong to?”

Bewildered, Louis answers, “The Northern pack.”

“Then why do you have this?” The alpha's fingers follow the line of the necklace until he can pull on the chain. The golden crescent moon pendant falls out in the open and the alpha drops the pendant as if it burned him. “Are you claimed?!”

“I can explai-” Louis starts, but the alpha apparently doesn’t want to hear it. He backs away a few steps, his eyes darting around.

“Is your alpha here?” the alpha hisses and looks around in a panic. “Are you trying to get me killed?”

He leaves without another word, and Louis is left against the wall feeling extremely frustrated. He should have left the pendant at home.

-*-

After the embarrassment of being abandoned in a club, Louis buries himself in his studies. He has another paper due along with a project where he has to design a therapy session for children based off of the tactics already taught. He finds himself spending practically every minute when he’s not in class or at the flat sleeping, in the library. He’s claimed a table in the corner for himself so he can spread out the numerous books he needs.

His project is due in a few days and he still has a ton of things to do. He’s searching through the sacks of books, there’s a certain book he needs that, of course, is only in the library and is so rare that it’s not allowed to leave the library.

“Oh,” a voice says. “Hi, Louis.”

Louis looks to his right and smiles when he sees Harry. The alpha looks equally disheveled—he’s wearing a ratty sweatshirt and his hair looks as if it’s had fingers run through it frequently, along with an armful of books.

“Afternoon, Harry. How are you today?”

Harry sighs deeply. “It’s been a struggle, I’m not gonna lie.” He leans against the bookshelves. “Dr. Hudson’s class is so hard. He’s assigned this project for our class that requires at least ten different sources, and almost all of them are impossible to find.”

“Yeah, he likes to use it as a way to teach students how to use the resources the library has.”

“That seems ridiculous.”

“Oh it is!” Louis chuckles. “Especially when it goes with a project that’s a big part of your overall grade.”

“Yes! Exactly!” Harry whisper-shouts, aware that they’re in a library and other students are studying. “What are you looking for?”

Louis shows Harry the title he'd hastily written down.

“Oh, I have that,” Harry says and he juggles the books in his arms and shows Louis the exact book he was looking for. “Do you have a table yet? We could pair up and share the book?”

Louis smiles, feeling lucky that he stumbled across Harry yet again. “I’ve been here for two hours already.” He gestures with his head for Harry to follow him and he preens at the smile Harry gives him before he turns around and leads him to his table.

Some time later, Louis’ stomach growls so loud, Harry hears it from across the table. They’ve been working diligently on their own projects, passing books back and forth and reading aloud sentences to the other to see if that makes sense. They work well together, Louis’ noticed.

Harry looks up at the sound of Louis’ stomach grumble. “Want to take a lunch break?”

“I think it’s more dinner time now,” Louis chuckles.

Harry clicks the home button on his phone and sees that it’s evening now. “Wow, I didn’t realize how late it had gotten.”

Louis leans back in his chair and rubs his eyes. “Time flies when you’re staring at a screen for a few hours.”

“No kidding.” Harry pauses and looks up from his phone. “Do you know any good chippy places?”

Louis watches as Harry takes the offered bottle of ketchup and drizzle it over his chips instead of on the side like a normal person. He might have to reconsider his feelings about the alpha. His cinnamon scent clashes with the oil and salt scented shop, but Louis welcomes the clash.

“And your salt and vinegar chips, sir,” the shopkeeper says, placing the red and white paper tray on the counter. “That’ll be four pounds and fifty.”

Louis goes to pull his wallet out of his back pocket, but Harry puts a hand on his forearm.

“I’ve got this,” Harry says lowly, and he hands the cash to the shopkeeper.

Louis smiles and tucks his wallet away. “Thanks," he says softly, grabbing a few napkins and heading out of the shop to sit a bench outside. The summer heat is lingering in the air, but there’s a cool breeze cutting through—September is coming.

He leans against the window and takes a few bites of his chips. Harry comes out a moment later and joins him. They sit there in comfortable silence as they eat their respective snacks. Due to the nice weather out, there’s a constant stream of people along the sidewalk. The shop must be pumping out scent blockers as he can’t really scent anyone else other than Harry who’s radiating the soft scent of cinnamon.

He smiles and wipes his hands on a napkin. “How are you liking this university so far?”

“I don’t think I’ve taken the proper time to realize that I’m at another school. My head’s too busy worrying about the classes.” Harry looks over and fiddles with his chips. “But thinking about it… I was there for a few years and now I’m here.”

“Bit weird?”

“No,” Harry shifts in his seat and fully faces Louis. “It’s like I was always meant to be here? I feel more at ease here than I was at my old uni.” He looks up at Louis and catches his eye.

Louis’ breath catches as Harry’s eyes pierce him into place. He feels himself scent the air and sees Harry breath in deeply. “That sounds lovely.” Something settles in place as they smile at one another.

When Louis gets back a few hours later—he and Harry had wandered around campus, talking about classes and people watching— Niall is playing music and dancing around the living room to music coming from his headphones.

“Touch me like you do! Tou-tou-touch me like you do! Ohhh ooo ohhhh- shit!” Niall suddenly stops singing when he sees Louis standing in the entranceway.

Louis is laughing so hard no sound is coming out other than squeaks as he breathes in. “Don’t stop on my account,” he manages to say.

“I thought you were going to be out longer,” Niall reasons and fully takes off his headphones.

“It’s almost six. We’re supposed to meet Liam at the pub in thirty minutes,” Louis says and goes over to the kitchen. He opens the cabinet and pulls out a bag of crisps. “It’s Trivia Night!”

“I remember!” Niall shouts back and he goes down the hall to his own bedroom, presumably to get ready.

Louis’ phone dings and he wipes his hands on his trousers before he pulls it out. A snapchat notification from Liam is on the screen and when he opens the snap, it’s of a familiar wooden table and three pints. “Liam’s already there!”

“Beer?”

“Yeah!”

“Sweet, be ready in five!”

Twenty minutes later, Niall, Louis, and Liam are sitting around their usual table. The trivia game is going to start in about ten minutes, which gives Louis plenty of time to get down at least half of his pint while they’re waiting on a basket of onion rings to share.

Zach, one of the bartenders and the one who will host the trivia night, starts handing out the score cards to the groups that are participating.

“I hope tonight’s questions are easier than last week’s,” Liam comments as he raises his hand for Zach to walk over to their table.

“Last week was brutal,” Niall agrees taking the score card to write down their names. They never could come up with a group name. “The general knowledge section got me.”

“As if we could fail the music part,” Louis adds.

Trivia Nights are always made up of one part general knowledge and the other a music portion where the bar will play short clips and the groups have to write down the song name and artist. The top two groups then go into a lightning round buzzer beater style, consisting of five general knowledge and five music based questions. The winners typically get their bar tab paid for or a free appetizer. The prizes never seem to match how intense the game is, but it’s fun all the same.

While Louis, Niall, and Liam are good, they’ve never made it to the lightning round before. They’d rather have a few pints and get a few questions right than stress themselves to get everything correct.

Louis looks up as their basket of onion rings is placed in front of them and sees Harry walking in. He raises his hand to waive him over and wilts as the tattoo guy from the other day walks in behind Harry. Before he can lower his hand, Harry spots him and waves back. The two walk over to their table and Louis plasters on a grin.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry says.

“Hi, Harry. Long time, no see.”

Harry grins and Louis flushes under his stare.

Niall coughs loudly and it snaps Louis out of his trance. “Um, Harry, these are my best friends, Niall and Liam.” He gestures as he introduces them. “Guys, this is Harry. He’s new here.”

Harry smiles and waives to the boys. “Hello, this is Zayn,” he points to the guy beside him who only nods to the group.

Zayn looks like the cool kid in every teen movie with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and a cigarette tucked behind his ear.

“Do you want to join us?” Louis asks and glances over to Niall and Liam to gauge their reactions. Niall shrugs, indifferent, but Liam looks so entranced by Zayn that he doesn’t even notice Louis is looking at him. “The game is getting ready to start, but you can join our team.”

Harry looks over to Zayn who shrugs. “Sounds fun.”

“I’ll get us some pints,” Zayn says indifferently and leaves Harry standing in front of their booth.

Niall and Louis slide over so Harry can sit next to Louis. He feels his cheeks redden when his and Harry’s shoulders brush.

“Onion ring?” Louis offers, reaching over and holding one out to the alpha to take.

Harry shakes his head and points over to where Zayn is ordering at the bar. “No thanks, Zayn’s probably going to get us something.”

“Oh, okay,” Louis says and takes a big bite of the onion rings still in his hand. The onion starts to slide out of its breaded casing and Louis has to choose between slurping the onion like a piece of spaghetti or shoving the whole thing in his mouth. He shoves it in his mouth and takes a large sip of his beer to wash it all down. How graceful of him.

“So, Harry,” Liam starts. “Are you and Zayn…”

“We’re just friends,” Harry chuckles, already sensing Liam’s attraction to Zayn. “He’s a member of my pack back home.”

“Oh, nice!” Liam perks up was if his whole day as made by learning that Zayn isn’t with-with Harry. Louis would be lying if he wasn’t feeling the same but about Harry—pendant be damned. “Which pa-”

“Good evening, everyone!” Zach greets, calling everyone to attention. “And welcome to Trivia Night!”

Zayn slides into the booth as Zach goes over the rules and he passes a beer over to Harry. “I ordered us some jalapeño poppers and avocado fries for you.”

“Cheers, thanks,” Harry whispers out.

“Avocado fries?” Louis leans over to ask Harry.

Harry turns away from Zach on stage. “Not a fan?” He asks with a smirk.

“Of avocado?” Louis grimaces and mimics gagging. “No thanks.”

“Try one and we’ll see.”

“It’s starting, lads,” Niall interrupts. “We gotta focus.”

They work together well as a team, Louis notices, as the questions roll out. He, Niall, and Liam have always worked well together. Being in the same pack does that to people, but Zayn and Harry seamlessly meld into the group by adding their own ideas of what the answers could be. When they don’t know something, Zayn or Harry brings up the slack to where Louis feels confident that they have the right answer.

Throughout the general knowledge portion, Harry remains pressed up against Louis’ side despite having plenty of room on the other side to spread out. In the break between general knowledge and music, Harry reaches over into the nearly empty avocado fry basket—which are just avocado slices deep fried— and offers it to Louis.

“Ugh, no way.” He pushes Harry’s hand away. “You can keep those to yourself.”

“C’mon,” Harry says and pushes the avocado closer to his face. “Just one bite.”

Louis wrinkles his nose and reaches up to pinch a bite off. His pinch takes more of the breaded part of the avocado than the actual avocado, and he eats it with a smirk. “There, done!” He says, pleased with himself.

Harry scoffs while holding back a smile. “That doesn’t count! You didn’t even take any!”

Louis shrugs and reaches to get another onion ring. “It totally does count.”

Harry rolls his eyes and pops the rest of the avocado in his mouth. “I’ll get you to eat an avocado one day.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Harry hums. “Challenge accepted.”

They end up not going to the lightning round. Two teams called “Girls Almighty and Tequila Mockingbird made it, with Girls Almighty winning it all. Louis obviously couldn’t care whether they won or not—he had a very attractive alpha pressed against his side, he’s with his best friends and two others who could quickly become a part of the group.

After they wrap up their individual tabs, Louis tucks his wallet back in his pocket and waves to Harry as they slide out of the booth. “I’ll see you later, Harry.”

Harry smiles, leans forward, and pulls Louis for a hug.

Louis tries his very hardest not to melt and definitely not to tilt his head up so his nose can press against the alpha’s scent gland. That’d be a huge no-no—scenting an unmated alpha in public, especially when said alpha’s unaware of Louis’ attraction to him.

They pull away and Harry’s hands linger on Louis’ shoulders. Louis is aware of how close they’re standing as he’s only just out of the booth. He has no idea where Liam and Niall are and his inner omega doesn’t really care as he has Harry’s full attention. He hasn’t really been able to scent Harry throughout the night because there are too many scents in the air which was one downside to being in a bar. But Harry initiating a hug makes up for it.

“We need to go, H,” Zayn says, pulling Louis and Harry’s attention away from each other.

Zayn has stepped away from the table and looks a little put out for waiting on Harry.

Harry clears his throat and drops his hand from Louis. “Yeah, it’s still a school night. Might want to get to bed at a decent time tonight.”

“So responsible of you, Mr. Styles,” Louis teases which causes Harry to giggle.

“That’s me, Mr. Responsible.”

“Do you need a ride back to your flat?” Harry asks.

Louis shakes and his head and gestures to Niall. “Nah, Niall’s me roommate, and I’ll drive us back.”

They linger and still stare at each other until Zayn taps Harry on the back. “Oh, um see you, Louis.” He backs away before Louis can respond.

As Louis watches Harry and Zayn leave, Niall and Liam come up on either side of him.

“You’re in trouble, bro,” Liam says with a pat on the back.

Louis sighs. “You’ve no idea.”

-*-

  
Niall’s birthday falls on a Wednesday, and he and Louis make the drive to the Pack House. They’ll celebrate by themselves that weekend, but tonight is for the Pack.

Jay opens the door as they pull up and hurries down the steps to hug Niall as soon as he steps out of the car. “Happy Birthday, darling!”

Niall preens under the attention and hugs her back tightly. “Thanks, Jay.”

“I’ve got the grill going in the back,” she says, wrapping an arm around the beta. “One last proper summer meal before the cold sets in.”

Louis follows behind after he gets his present for Niall from the boot of the car. Not all of the pack is here tonight since it’s a weekday, but he spies Niall’s parent’s car. Extending his hearing, he hears a few of his siblings—mainly Doris— shh-ing some of the others so they can surprise Niall when he walks through the door.

From the smile on Niall’s face, he already knows what the little ones have planned. He still acts surprised when he opens the door and most of Louis’ younger siblings and a few others jump out at him.

“Happy Birthday, Niall!” The little ones shout and Louis smiles at the pure cuteness of the kids and their eagerness to celebrate a pack member’s birthday.

Ernest wobbles over with a paper crown in his hands. He holds it up to Niall who takes it with a huge smile on his face.

“For me?” Niall acts shocked as he takes the crown.

Ernie nods shyly. “I made for you!” He says and then runs over to Jay. Ernie loves Niall so much that he’s usually shy around him.

Niall makes a point of putting the crown on and leans over to press a kiss to the top of Ernie’s head. “Thank you, Ernie! I love it!”

Ernie whines and turns his head to bury it in Jay’s neck.

Niall and Jay exchange knowing smiles and Louis reaches over to scent Ernie to help calm him down.

“Hello, darling,” Jay says, wrapping an arm around Louis in a side hug.

“Hi, mum.” He presses a kiss to her cheek and they follow the crowd out to the backyard. Niall’s dad is manning the grill and Louis smells chicken already roasting it.

“Is there anything I can help with?”

Jay shakes her head and sets Ernie down so he can go play with the others. “No, I sent Paul out to the shops a few days ago to get all the food. We’ve got the pasta salads ready, crisps and dip, and cake too. When the chicken and sausages are done, we’ll be ready to eat!”

“Sounds great!” Louis looks around the yard and giggles when he sees Niall already leading a game of hide and seek.

“C’mon, Tommo!” Niall shouts. “I need help finding everyone!”

“You can be on my team, Achoo!” Doris yells from her hiding spot behind the swing set.

“Alright!” He runs over. “Let’s find a better hiding spot though.”

-*-

The next week, Louis goes back to the Pack House for another meeting with his mum. Jay’s already made a pot of tea when he strolls in the kitchen.

“Morning, Mum.” He greets her and pours himself a cup.

“Morning, darling,” Jay says with an odd tone to her voice.

“Everything alright?”

Jay nods and reaches into her apron and pulls out a pill bottle. “This is today’s topic.”

Louis eyes the bright orange bottle, immediately knows what’s in it, and dread starts to fill his stomach. He takes a big swig of his tea, the bitterness mimicking how he’s beginning to feel. “Suppressants?”

Jay sighs heavily and slides the bottle to Louis’ side of the table. “Yes, suppressants. The council and I want you to go ahead and start taking them so your body can get used to them.”

Louis’ still staring at the pill bottle, and he wants nothing more than to throw the pills away. He knew that he would have to go on suppressants eventually to help control his heats and to tamper down the scents of those he’s around, but he thought that would happen after he met his alpha.

“How have your heats been recently?”

Louis stays silent. Maybe if he doesn’t speak, he can pretend this conversation isn’t happening.

“Louis,” Jay says gently and waits until he’s looking at her. “I know you hate this—”

“Do you?” Louis pleads. “I’ve somewhat accepted that I’ve been claimed by an alpha I don’t know, but can’t the suppressants wait? Am I meant to go on birth control next? Remain single and pure until the solstice?”

“Louis, please hear me out. I think you’re overreacting.” She ignores Louis’ scoff as he leans back in his chair, tea forgotten and arms crossed. “You know I would never make you do anything that could potentially hurt you. Your body does need to get used to the suppressants, so if they need to be tweaked, it can happen before the solstice. What if they make you go into an early heat? What if you have a bad reaction to them? I’d much rather you be here, be close to me where I can help you, than be with someone else.”

“Are you saying that you don’t trust the Southern pack or my claimed to take care of me?”

“I didn’t say that.” She reaches over and tugs his arms loose. “But you’re my baby, you’re my firstborn, and I will always want to be there if you’re sick or feeling poorly so I can fix whatever needs fixing. It’s the mum in me,” she says with a soft smile.

Louis sighs and relaxes. He scoots his chair closer to hers so he can lean his head against her shoulder. She wraps an arm around him and he takes in the scent of her, of lemons and cotton, of home and his mum. “I’m sorry.”

“Nonsense. I would have reacted the same way.” She brings her hand up to brush her fingers through his hair. “You get your temper from me, darling.”

Louis chuckles and sits up. “It’s just … this is getting to be a lot. Being claimed is a lot more complicated than I would have thought. Especially,” he hesitates, not sure how his mum will react. “When there’s the kindest and good looking alpha that’s new to my uni that I can’t really pursue because of this.” He pulls out the crescent moon pendant.

His mum reaches over, runs her thumb over the metal, and tucks it back in his shirt. “I know this is difficult. But it might turn out to be a good thing for you.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Louis says, not really believing the words.

-*-

September fades into October in a flurry of papers, late nights at the library, and meeting Harry at the Latte Club as often as he can. They’ve finally got around to exchanging phone numbers so now Louis’ phone is blessed with pouty smiles from him every so often.

He’s sitting in his last class of the day when he gets a notification from the alpha. He pulls his phone out and keeps it under the desk so the professor doesn’t catch him with it. He opens the snap and has to bite back a giggle when he sees Harry’s face in his familiar pout, holding up a cup of coffee with the caption: “Brain needs more brain juice…help”.

He opens up their text thread and sends: be there as soon as I can escape this class. He slides his phone back in his pocket. He can’t be distracted by an alpha with a pretty face.

The rest of class drags on, as if his professor knows how eager he is to leave. They’re going over the next reading for class and he wants nothing more than to get his bag and leave. The assigned reading is on the syllabus, he should be able to leave. The professor finally dismisses them and Louis quickly grabs his bag and rushes out of the room.

He sends Harry a snapchat of the building’s hallway to let him know that he’s on his way. He practically runs across campus to the coffee shop. He grins when he sees Harry at what’s becoming their usual table.

“Hi,” he says when he slides in the seat.

Harry slides over a coffee cup with a smile. “How was class?”

“The longest hour and half ever,” Louis says and takes a big sip of the coffee. He groans when the bitter liquid hits his tongue. “You’re a gem.”

Harry chuckles and sips his own coffee. “Caffeine is the number one drug of choice for college students.”

“Brain juice tastes good,” Louis mutters.

Harry snorts out a peel of laughter into his coffee and he has to look down to avoid spilling his drink.

Louis preens at the sound and bites his lip, also looking down to try to contain his fondness for the alpha.

Harry looks up shyly and they start to settle in. As more students file into the shop, Harry scoots his chair around the table and closer to Louis’ to let them pass by. Louis feels his heart stutter in his chest as Harry’s scent wafts over in a wave of walnuts and cinnamon. He tries not to breathe too deeply so Harry doesn’t know how affected he is by his scent.

Harry squirms in his seat and clears his throat. “How did your project go? The one for your art therapy class?”

“Oh,” Louis exclaims and launches into an explanation about how his professor was impressed with the class’s overall projects, which was a rarity. Dr. Hudson is rarely in awe of student’s work. Typically, the alpha professor would spend the majority of the class period shaming student’s work without actually saying the student’s name, but everyone would know who he was talking about.

All the while, Harry had a fond look on his face as he paid attention to the omega’s story, and it fills Louis’ stomach with butterflies at the attention he’s getting.

“Now he wants us to extend further on the project,” Louis explains.

“What do you have to do?” Harry asks.

“We have to pick one of the tasks we came up with for the first project, and fully explain how it would help kids.”

“Which one did you pick?”

“Well, that’s the thing,” Louis says and fiddles with his now empty coffee cup. He takes off the cardboard heat protector that slides onto the cup and bends it every which way. “I can’t decide what to pick. The easy route would be to pick an art project and go from there.”

“But, you don’t want to do that,” Harry guesses.

Louis shakes his head. “No, I don’t. I feel like if this is something that I want to do when I graduate, I need to be able to know not just the generalized tactics. Does that make sense?”

Harry nods reassuringly. “It does. You don’t want to be a cookie cutter social worker. You need to put your spin on it.”

Louis smiles. “Exactly! Thanks, H.”

Harry’s cheeks redden and he looks down. “Anytime, Lou.”

-*-

  
The club is busy when Louis arrives. The others are already there, and Louis would have arrived with them but his art therapy class ran over long. With one of the bigger project deadlines approaching, the professor allowed the class period to be used to work. The classroom wasn’t going to be used after the designated class, so there was no way Louis could really keep track of the time. He was way too wrapped up in his project to notice anything but getting it as close to done as possible. He was too in his head to even think about looking at his phone until it buzzes on the table.

He comes up for air and realizes that the classroom is near empty. Only a few students are still working and the professor is already gone. Louis scrubs a hand over his face and his neck aches from looking down at books and his computer for so long.

A text from Niall pops up on the screen. Where are yooooouuu?

“Ah, fuck,” Louis mutters and gathers up his things. He rushes over to his flat and changes. Class ran late, be there soon.

The five of them decided to go to a club a few towns over that Friday. When he walks in, the place is packed. He figures he’d go ahead and get a drink before trying to find his friends. He would have used their scents, especially since Harry’s with them, but the club is pumping scent blockers. He’s thankful for them though, this many people in one room would reek havoc on any omega or alpha in a heartbeat.

He makes it to the bar, squeezes through a few groups and leans against the counter. The bartender is at the other end and he has to wait a few moments before he turns around so he can raise his hand to get the bartender’s attention.

The bartender comes over and rakes his eyes over Louis from where his forearms are folded leaning against the bar top to his button down shirt perfectly displays his collarbones and finally up to his lips. Louis forces a smile when they connect eyes.

“What can I get you?”

“A margarita, sugar on the rim instead of salt,” Harry says coming up behind him.

Louis glances behind him and smiles up at the alpha grateful for his presence.

Harry stares down the bartender and places a reassuring hand at the top of Louis’ back.

“Um, coming right up,” the bartender says and goes to fix Louis’ drink.

Harry’s eyes never stray from the bartender as he places Louis’ drink in front of him.

Louis nods in thanks and slides his card over to open a tab. Harry continues to stare at the bartender even as he walks away. “You can stop acting like a stereotypical alpha now,” Louis teases and takes a sip of his drink. He glances over the alpha in front of him. Harry’s dressed in skinny jeans and a deep green shirt that forms to his shoulders. From this close proximity, Louis can just barely smell the spice of cinnamon coming off of him.

“Sorry,” Harry says, finally glancing down at the omega. “The guy’s been eyeing every omega in here.”

“Welcome to almost every day of being an omega. Creepy stares from alphas is the norm. Isn’t your sister an omega?” Louis asks, remembering a previous conversation they had about their families.

Harry shakes his head. “No, my stepdad is, though. Both mum and Gemma, my sister, are alphas.” Harry pauses and then furrows his brows. “I don’t do that… do I? Act like a creepy alpha?”

Louis pats Harry’s shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry, you’re somewhat innocent.” He walks past Harry and looks around the club for the others.

“Wait, somewhat?” Harry asks and follows Louis.

Louis giggles and stays close to Harry as the alpha leads them through the crowd. “You did say I had a unique scent.”

“If memory serves correct,” Harry says as they reach the table where Liam, Niall, and Zayn already are sitting. “You were the one to say I had a ‘unique scent.’”

Niall scrunches his face in confusion, “What are you two talking about?” He and Liam slide over in the curved booth to let Louis and Harry slide in. The movement causes Liam to be next to Zayn and Liam blushes as their shoulders brush against each other. Louis files away that little tidbit to ask Liam later.

“About how much fun it is to be an omega in an alpha-ruled world,” Louis answers and then nods his head towards the bartender. “He didn’t meet Harry’s alpha standards.” He pats Harry on the thigh while the alpha pouts.

“I didn't like how he was looking at you,” Harry defends.

“I know, H, thank you for protecting me from the big bad bartender.”

“If you two are done,” Niall says loudly. “You wanna dance?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Louis downs the rest of his drink and lightly shoves Harry. “Let’s go, H. You can be my alpha bodyguard.”

Usually when Louis’ gone to the clubs with Niall and Liam, Liam makes sure that he stays close to Louis in case any unwanted alphas come over and can’t take a hint. Having Harry there only adds to Louis’ sense of security. It lets him relax a little easier, be able to close his eyes, move his body to the music, and let loose.

Harry’s chest is pressed against his back. Louis leans his head back against the alpha and the alcohol in his system gives him the courage to pull Harry’s arms around his waist. He feels Harry take a shaky breath at the movement and he turns his head to ask, “Is this okay?”

Harry nods against Louis’ head and moves his hands down to Louis’ hips. Their bodies move seamlessly to the beat and Louis submits himself to it and to the alpha behind him. He feels sweat start to drip down his spine from all the bodies surrounding them, and despite the scent blockers in the air, he can clearly scent Harry. He smells strongly of roasted walnuts right now, and Louis groans as the scent grows stronger and stronger.

His eyes flutter as he realizes Harry’s scenting the air around them. Louis feels Harry’s chest rumble with a growl and Louis opens his eyes to see what brought on the reaction. Through the groups of people walking and dancing, Louis sees the bartender keeping an eye Louis despite there being many patrons at the bar trying to get his attention.

Louis stiffens a little, uncomfortable from the attention from the man, but Harry dips his head down to the crook of Louis’ neck. From the angle and how dim it is in the club, the movement could be mistaken for an alpha staking his claim over an omega especially with how close Harry is to Louis’ bonding gland.

“Don’t worry,” Harry breathes and Louis has to hold back a shiver from feeling the alpha’s breath on his neck. “He’s not going to bother you. Not while I’m here.”

Louis bites his lip to refrain from whining, but a small sound slips through his mouth.

Harry grips his hips tighter and turns them so Louis is out of sight from the bartender. He places a protective hand on Louis’ side and trails it over his stomach. His hand barely brushes the pendant under Louis’ shirt and Louis spins around to make sure Harry doesn’t find the pendant. He doesn’t want to deal with that. Not tonight.

Harry accepts the change easily and pulls Louis close.

Louis trails his hands up Harry’s broad shoulders until his arms are draped around the alpha’s neck. The beat of the music speeds up and the two match their movements to it until they’re practically rubbing against each other.

Harry’s scent gets stronger and Louis feels a tiny bit of wetness start to appear in his pants. He can’t hold back a whimper now and looks up at Harry. Nothing else matters right now, not the creepy bartender, not the others dancing around them, not even the pendant around his neck; nothing but the alpha who has his arms wrapped around his waist so protectively and who has engulfed the air between them with his scent.

Louis feels dizzy with it and Harry looks just as affected. His green eyes are dark in this light and his lips look dark pink from being bitten. Their eyes lock and Louis is entranced. With a roll of his hips, Louis feels how hard Harry is in his jeans and Louis’ breathing quickens.

Pendant be damned.

He curls his fingers in the small strands at the back of Harry’s hair and starts to lift himself up on his tiptoes. He feels Harry’s nose brush against his before Harry is being yanked away from him. One second they’re intertwined and the next Harry is gone.

It’s like a bucket of cold water has been poured over his head. He turns every which way to see where he could have possibly gone. And where the hell are Niall and Liam? Weren’t they right behind him?

He pushes through the crowd to go back to their table. He doesn’t make it there before a hand grabs his arm. He turns and sees Liam there with a pained look on his face and Niall right beside him. They go to the edge of the club so they have room to talk.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Harry?” He asks slightly breathless.

Liam looks just as confused as he feels. “I don’t know. I can’t find Zayn either.”

Louis brushes a hand through his hair and glances around the room one more time. “Maybe we should go look for them.”

His phone buzzes in his back pocket and he pulls it out.

This is Zayn. Harry’s not feeling well. We’ll talk to you guys later.

Louis scrunches his face and turns his screen to the others.

“What the hell?” Liam pulls his phone out to type out a message.

“Was Harry okay when you two were together?” Niall asks.

Louis nods, still staring down at the screen. “Yeah, he seemed fine. I don’t know how much he had before I got here or if he ate anything off but…” He looks up at the beta and shrugs. “I have no idea what just happened.”

“He didn’t drink any more than he has at Trivia Night.”

“Zayn’s not answering his phone,” Liam adds and looks disheartened.

Niall looks between the two of them and asks, “Do you guys want to get out of here?”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees. “I don’t really feel like dancing anymore.”

Niall pats them on the back and leads them out of the club.

Louis doesn’t hear from Harry at all the next day despite sending several worried text messages and a few Snapchats. On Monday morning, he sends another message wishing him a good day and that he hopes he feels better. Louis chalks up the silence on Sunday to a very bad hangover, even though it doesn’t seem possible. Harry didn’t seem that drunk Saturday night.

The omega in Louis wants to go over to Harry’s flat and do whatever he can to make sure that the alpha isn’t sick or make him feel better if he is. It’s the only reason Louis can think of why Harry has been radio silent the past twenty-four plus hours.

But he can’t let himself be distracted from classes by an alpha, so he tries to push Harry to the back of his mind and focus on his schoolwork. It’s difficult though as he’s used to getting various messages throughout the day and meeting Harry at the Latte Club or the library. It’s like there’s a Harry-shaped hole missing in his day. He feels less like a sane college student and more like a lovesick teenaged omega from the romcoms he sometimes watches.

Liam comes over on Wednesday with pizza and beer as a mini celebration that there’s only two more days left in the week. It’s been raining that day and Liam drips small puddles at the door as he waits for Niall to come back with towels.

“You didn’t think to bring an umbrella with you?” Louis asks as he pops open the beers.

Liam glares at him. “How could I have carried beer, pizza, and an umbrella all at the same time?”

Louis tsks and shakes his head. “That’s your problem, Leemo. Besides,” he carries the beers over to the coffee table. “I thought all you alphas were highly skilled.”

“I just bought you pizza and beer.”

“And we’re very grateful for it,” Niall says coming into the room with towels under one arm and a set of clothes in the other.

“I’m just saying that an alpha as smart as you would have figured out how to balance everything and kept dry,” Louis adds.

Liam flips Louis off with one hand while he dries his hair with the other.

“Love you too, Payno!” Louis opens the slightly damp pizza boxes and puts a few slices on his and Liam’s plate. “Got yours here,” he says as Liam peels off his wet jeans.

Liam joins the other two on the couch when he’s dryer and Louis pulls up the next episode of Breaking Bad in their queue.

After a few minutes of silence as they eat, Liam says, “I finally talked to Zayn today.”

Louis is only slightly ashamed for how fast he snapped his neck to look at the alpha. “You did?”

“Yeah,” Liam nods and takes a swig of his beer. “He apologized for leaving so abruptly on Saturday.”

“Abruptly? It’s like he and Harry were never there,” Niall grumbles.

“He had a good reason though,” Liam justifies. “He said Harry had gone into rut and he had to make sure he got home safely.”

Louis suddenly doesn’t feel very hungry anymore. Harry was currently in rut. Meaning he must have been showing signs of rut while they were in the club. How did Louis not realize it? How did he not smell it in his scent? Typically, alpha’s scents got stronger when they were close to rut. They acted more territorial over the smallest things and almost anything could set them off.

Louis’ stomach drops when he realizes that he did see the signs that Harry was close to rut. He was an idiot. Harry’s scent was so powerful that night that he made him dizzy and the way Harry kept himself close to Louis when he noticed the bartender eyeing Louis from the moment Louis stepped in the club should have been neon signs pointing straight to Harry’s rut.

“Lou?” Liam asks and Louis looks up from where he had spaced out in his own thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“I asked if you knew Harry was in rut when you were together at the club.”

Louis looks down at his half eaten pizza and nods. “Um, yeah,” he says, his voice airy as he answers. “I mean I know now that he was close but in the moment I, uh didn’t.”

In the back of his mind, he wonders if he was the one that caused Harry’s rut. Harry had seemed normal the day before. Nothing was amiss before the club. He would text Harry again, just to check on him, but he knew an alpha’s rut could last anywhere from a few days to a week to a week, depending on if the alpha has someone with them to help them through it. Harry wouldn’t be near his phone. Even if he were, he wouldn’t be coherent enough to use it.

Louis blushes as he thinks of what Harry is probably doing right now instead. What is Harry like when he’s in rut? Is he crying for an omega? Is he writhing around his sheets wishing to have someone else in the room with him, helping him through it? Does he picture someone to help him over the edge time and time again? Is he picturing Lo-”

Louis has to stop that train of thought before it goes somewhere it really shouldn’t. He clears his throat and looks over to Liam. “Did Zayn say if Harry got home okay?”

Liam stares at him for a moment and Louis wonders if his thoughts are clear on his face. Can Liam see the things Louis is thinking about Harry right now? “Um, yeah they got home okay. He was able to contact Harry’s professors to tell them what happened and he’s making sure Harry has everything he needs.”

Louis nods and looks down. He takes a halfhearted bite of his pizza just to give himself something to do. “That’s good that he’s there for him.”

“Yeah, Harry’ll be fine in a few days,” Liam says still looking oddly at Louis.

“Good,” Louis keeps his eyes locked on the tv screen, his phone burning a hole in his joggers. “That’s good.”

Later that night after the pizza had been eaten and Liam had gone back to his own flat, Louis stared at his and Harry’s texts. His thumbs hover over the screen as he contemplates if he should text the alpha. What would he even say? Hope your cock doesn’t get sore? Hope you have enough lube? Hope you haven’t found an omega to spend your rut with?

Louis groans and puts his phone down. He shoves his face in his pillow, feeling torn. He wants to contact Harry, but he knows it’d be fruitless. Harry’s not going to answer his phone any time soon. And when he does get through his rut, he’s not going to reply back to any of Louis’ messages. That’s not going to be his first priority.

No, his first priority is probably going to be a shower and a clean bed. Louis groans again as a mental image of what Harry might look like in a shower pops in his head. All wet, soft skin and broad shoulders with soap trailing down his strong chest.

Louis trails his own hand down his body until he cups himself. He bites his lips as he squeezes to relieve some of the pressure. But then he tears his hand away.

He can’t be thinking these thoughts about Harry. He’s claimed. He has an alpha somewhere waiting for him. He’s going to meet that alpha in two months. Only two months.

He groans again, this time in frustration, and rolls over to turn his phone off. Better to put a stop to the temptation, if only slightly.

-*-

With Harry gone for the next few days, Louis throws himself into his schoolwork. It's not like he was slacking by any means, but Harry’s absence does allow him to focus a little bit more on his work, especially since midterms are quickly approaching.

With the solstice coming up, the pressure to do well in his midterms is high. He has no idea if his alpha will let him continue with school. He could be the type to demand that Louis stay at home. He could want Louis to produce pups immediately. Louis eyes the suppressants sitting on his bathroom counter and wonders if he should ask his mum with birth control too.

He takes his suppressant, pours himself a glass of water, and barricades himself in his room to do his work. He doesn’t feel like going to the library without Harry. He’s only known the alpha for two months, but he misses him like crazy. Harry’s not even been gone for a week. He shouldn’t be feeling like this.

Hopefully, his work can help distract him from missing the alpha.

His main task is to revise for midterms. His professor handed out their projects on Monday and there were red marks all over Louis’ paper. He pulls it out of his bag and feels his shoulder slump just looking at the marks.

He has some work to do.

Seemingly minutes later, there’s a knock at his door. Louis calls out, “Yeah?”

Niall pokes his head in his room. “I’m going to order in some tacos. Want any?”

Louis sighs and rubs his hands over his face. “Ugh, please, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Your regular?”

“Yeah, extra guac too.”

“Got it!”

Niall leaves him to go place their order and Louis takes a deep breath. He had spread all of his shit over his room in an effort to organize his thoughts. He carefully gets off the floor, where he ended up, and goes to the main hall bath he shares with Niall. His limbs ache as he stretches. He’s been sitting in one place for too long.

After he relieves himself, he stands in the doorway of his room and stares blankly at the mess he’s made. He feels a headache coming on—probably from the tension in his neck from hunching over his books and papers for so long.

He goes in just to get his water glass and heads to the couch. Niall has his own papers spread across the kitchen island, and Louis leans against the beta.

“Save me,” he says, his face buried in the back of Niall’s shoulder.

Niall reaches behind him and absentmindedly pats him on the head, not taking his eyes off of his own papers. “There, there. Guac will be here soon.”

“Not soon enough,” he drawls, wandering over the couch and face planting into the cushions. “What time is it anyway?”

“Ten twenty-three.”

Louis groans into the pillow and curls on one side. He pulls the blanket, a gift from his mum, off the backside of the couch and haphazardly covers himself with it. He wiggles around until his neck is more supported and the ache starts to ease up a bit.

He honestly feels like he could go to sleep, despite not being fully covered by the blanket and feeling his stomach ache for food. He’s mentally exhausted.

He must have drifted off for a few minutes, because it seems like no time before he hears the doorbell ring. He slowly sits up and hears as Niall answers it, thanking the person for their delivery.

The smell of greasy tortilla chips and spicy salsa wafts over as Niall walks into the living room. He places the bags on the table and Louis dives in, opening the bags, pulling out, and laying out all of the food.

Niall goes to the kitchen for silverware and drinks. “Beer?”

“Nah, I’ll stick with water. Beer will make me sleepy and I still have a page and a half to go before I need to stop.”

“You sound old. Beer makes you sleepy?” Niall says but brings over water for Louis. “Beer is like an energy drink

Louis snorts and takes the offered fork so he can dig into the food. “We’ll see how true that is after you eat. I bet you’ll be on this couch dead to the world five minutes after you finish,” he says through a mouthful of chicken, rice, cheese, and guacamole.

“Impossible,” Niall fires back. “This,” he points his fork to his own plateful of food. “Is going to give me the second wind I’m in desperate need of.”

“We’ll see.”

Louis was right…but also wrong. Niall did pass out on the couch a few minutes after he finished his tacos, but Louis was right there with him. He doesn’t wake up until the next morning when he hears his phone alarm going off from his bedroom.

He rolls off the couch in a heap on the floor, curses, and stumbles to his room to turn off his alarm. He has twenty minutes to eat, sort out the mess he never got around to clean up from last night, and get to his nine o’clock class. Nine may not be early for most people, but he values his sleep. Nine is too early.

Louis does take the time to nudge Niall, who is extremely lucky and doesn’t have a class until later in the morning, to go sleep in his room instead.

He just barely makes it into the classroom before class time and he grabs a seat in the back. He might have slept for longer than he usually does on a school night, but he’s still mentally exhausted.

Class is a blur, he probably should have skipped so he could get a few hours of proper sleep in his own bed and not curled up in an awkward position on the couch.

As he’s leaving his last class of the day, his phone buzzes with a text.

Hi, Lou, it reads. It’s Harry. Oh god, it’s from Harry.

He quickly taps out a reply. Heyyy How are you feeling? He hurries to his car so he can get to the flat.

Still a little out of it but a lot better.

Louis takes a deep breath to steady his racing heart. Glad to hear! He doesn’t know what else to say, but he finds himself getting off at the stop closest to the grocery store than his flat.

A few hours later, Louis finds himself knocking on Harry’s door with a container of apple cinnamon muffins. He shuffles his feet as he waits and mentally berates himself. What is he doing here? Harry’s only just now getting out of his rut. Louis doesn’t need to be near an alpha in that state. He would make matters worse for Harry.

Plus, it’s not like Harry’s starving. Zayn’s probably been taking care of him while he’s been out of it. Harry might not even be here. He could have gone to a rut house.

But the door does open.

“Harry,” Louis says breathlessly when he sees the alpha. He’s tired if the shadows under his eyes are anything to go by. His curls are tampered down by a beanie and he’s wearing a hoodie. He looks exhausted.

“Hi, Lou,” Harry says, his voice gruff as if he’s just woken up.

They stare at each other as if they don’t believe it. As if they’ve spent years apart rather than just a week. Harry takes the first step and Louis raises his arms in time to wrap them around Harry’s shoulders as he barrels into the omega.

Harry tucks his nose into the crook of Louis' neck and takes a deep breath. Louis knows Harry’s breathing in his scent. There’s no other explanation for why the alpha would put his nose there of all places.

He feels Harry sag against him as the alpha relaxes. Harry’s arms are wrapped around Louis’ waist, bringing him closer to his body until there’s absolutely no space in between them.

“Hi,” Louis breathes against Harry’s hair. “I've missed you.”

They reluctantly pull away but keep their bodies close.

“I would stay the same, but…”

Louis laughs awkwardly. Like heats, when alphas are in ruts, their minds are lost to the rut to the point where the days blend together until they come out of it. “Right,” Louis looks down at the container still in his hands. “I uh- brought you some muffins,” he says and holds the container out to him.

He feels silly now that he’s handing the container over. He’s known Harry for only a few months and he’s acting like an omega in courtship with an alpha by bringing him food. He ducks his head shyly and only looks up when Harry gasps in excitement and takes the container.

“They smell so good,” Harry says and opens the lid. “What kind are they?”

“Um, apple cinnamon.” Louis hugs himself and bites his lip. His inner omega is preening under the praise the alpha is giving him.

Harry breaks off a piece of one and pops it in his mouth. He moans and breaks off a bigger piece. “It’s delicious.” He over at Louis and his eyes soften. “I might eat the whole box.”

“Have you not had a proper meal since coming out of your rut?” Louis asks, concerned, but he really wants to ask if Zayn had actually taken care of him. He could haven taken care of Harry. His cooking might be lacking, but he could still provide for the alpha. He’d figure something out.

Harry shakes his head and a few strands of hair flop over his forehead. Louis tries not to reach up to brush the hair off his face like he so desperately wants to. “Not yet, I’ve only just came out of it a few hours ago.”

Louis nods and rocks back on his his heels. “Do you want me to grab something more hearty for you to eat?”

“I’ll be fine. Zayn’s gone out to pick something up for me.”

Louis nods and rocks back on his heels, not quite sure what to say.

Harry smiles knowingly and opens the door wider. “Do you want to come in? Zayn’s just left a few minutes ago. I can ask him to get you something too.”

“Are you sure?”

Harry reaches forward, grabs Louis’ wrist and gently tugs him in. “Yes, please. I need some social interaction other than my bed.”

Louis blushes and allows himself to be steered in the flat. Harry goes over to the kitchen, opens the fridge, and pours a glass of water for the both of them.

As Louis leans against the kitchen counter, he realizes something. “You can scent me if you need to.” Harry looks shocked so Louis continues. “I know you must be going out of your mind right now. I don’t smell like pack and I’m in your territory hours after your rut ended.”

“You really don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have said something if I would.”

Harry tentatively reaches forward and brushes his thumb over Louis’ cheek before he leans down and does the same with his nose. Louis stays still and holds his breath. Not because he doesn’t like Harry’s scent—he can’t get enough of it—but because he doesn’t want to get overwhelmed. His hand trails down Louis' neck, and this time, Louis can’t hold back a shiver. The air between them gets thicker with Harry’s scent.

Harry clears his throat as he drops his head and steps away. “Zayn’s stopping at the burger place near campus, want me to have him get you something?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.”

“Bacon burger with jalapeños and chips?”

Louis smiles and Harry smiles back. He pulls out his phone to text Zayn.

Zayn comes back twenty minutes later with a few brown bags in hand with grease stains on the bottom.

“Hey, Lou,” he sets the bags on the counter. “How are you feeling, H?”

Harry shrugs. “Not too bad. Still cagey.” He brushes it off and grabs a foiled wrapped burger.

“How’re classes going, Lou?” Zayn asks and hands him his own burger.

Louis shrugs. “Getting difficult. I think I’m doing okay, but then my professor practically takes a paintbrush and splatters red all over my work.”

“You have Dr. Hudson too?”

Louis nods and takes a big bite of his burger, the heat from the jalapeño coming through. “Oh, yeah. I had him last semester and I thought it’d get better, but I think he’s getting tougher.”

Zayn pulls a beer out of the fridge and pulls a chair over to the table. “I had this one professor at our old university who was the worst. Always ran class late, never really taught us anything but berated us when we failed our exams.”

Louis nods, understanding what that’s like. “Liam had a professor like that last year. He had to go to the pack house almost every weekend that semester because he couldn’t keep his wolf under control.”

Zayn looks worried and leans forward in his chair. “Really? What happened?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “My mum helped calm him down and I’m pretty sure she called the university and used her Pack Omega voice on them.”

“Shit, that’s intense,” Harry adds. “But he’s okay now?”

Louis nods again as he chews a particularly big bite of food. “It did, he’s been solid ever since. ’s like it never even happened.” Louis takes notice of how relieved Zayn looks at the news and files it away for another day.

-*-

  
A week after Harry’s rut, they go to the bar for Trivia Night. The group gets there early and Harry and Louis go ahead and snag their usual booth. Louis rubs his arms to arm himself up. Maybe he should have thought about wearing a long sleeved shirt and not a short sleeved one. But his white shirt with a neon light rose on the front is one of his favorites, plus he looks good in it.

Harry slides in next to him and immediately wraps an arm around the tops of his shoulders, pulling him into his side.

Louis smiles up at the alpha and takes a tiny sniff. He relaxes as the scent cinnamon wafts up. “Ready to crush another round of Trivia, H?”

Harry grins and does a tiny fist pump. “So, ready. Those questions aren’t going to know what hit them.”

Louis giggles and tucks himself even further in his side. At that moment, Niall slides in, three beers in his hands and he passes them out. “Where’s Liam and Zayn?” Louis asks as he takes his drink.

Niall uses his glass to point over to the other side of the bar. Harry and Louis turn their heads towards the backside and Louis’ mouth drops open when he sees Zayn and Liam’s faces extremely close to one another. As in, they’re one nudge away from kissing.

“They said they wanted to play a game of darts before trivia but…” Niall trails off.

Harry’s still looking over his shoulder even as Zayn and Liam do end up kissing. “I’ve never played darts like that before.”

After another loss of trivia, they’re wrapping up their tabs to go. When Zayn and Liam did make it to their table, Liam couldn’t stop smiling the entire night while Zayn sat beside him with a confident smirk on his face, which quickly melted to fondness anytime Liam spoke or gave an answer.

It was all very endearing to Louis, but not so much Niall, who had to sit next to them.

“There’s a party at this frat house a week before Halloween, want to go?” Harry asks as he slides his card back into his wallet.

“To a frat party?” Louis wrinkles his nose. “Please tell me it’s not an all alpha frat.”

Harry’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “No, of course not. I definitely wouldn’t invite you to a place like that. No, it’s a mixed frat and open to everyone. The other guys are coming too.”

Louis thinks about it for a moment. He already knew about the party, Olly, one of his classmates is in the frat and had told Louis about the party weeks ago. He just likes to see Harry sweat a little bit. “Sure, I guess I could go,” he feigns nonchalance.

He’s pretty sure Harry can see right through his act. “I’ll see you there then.”

-*-

The party is in full swing when Niall and Louis arrive. Thankfully, someone in the frat decided to invest in scent blockers, so Louis isn’t completely overwhelmed with scents as he enters the house. But he’s overly aware that Harry is here somewhere. It’s like he has a sixth sense of where the alpha is.

This might be a mistake coming here. There’s already dozens of students filling the house. Some are on a makeshift dance floor in the living room, others are using the dining room table for a beer pong game, and Louis spies others heading through the kitchen to the backyard to play giant Jenga or smoke or whatever else there is to do in the backyard of a frat house.

He follows Niall to the kitchen because he needs something fruity and alcoholic in his hand right now. It takes a while to get there as friends from his classes stop him to make small talk. He still hasn’t seen Harry yet, which is frustrating, because he needs to talk to that curly haired, beautiful man.

Soon enough, Louis has a cherry flavored cocktail in his hand and he’s chatting with some of his friends. Niall wandered off soon after making their drinks to go hang out with some of his Music Ed friends.

Somehow, he knows the moment Harry steps into the room. He can feel his eyes on him and he turns to search for the alpha. It doesn’t take long to spot him on the edge of the crowd. His eyes flash once, and Louis’ wolf preens at the attention the alpha is giving him.

He smiles as the alpha comes over.

“Harry,” he says, raising his cup in greeting.

Harry’s wearing a light brown sweater that looks soft to the touch and black skinny jeans. His hair looks especially fluffy and Louis is dying to run his fingers through it.

“Louis,” Harry says with a soft smile and then he turns to the others in the group and introduces himself.

“Oh, trust us,” Olly, a redheaded beta from one of Louis’ classes. “We’ve heard about you. Says you’ve helped with trivia nights too.”

Louis studies the white, blue, and pink lines of his sweater that run down the arms and feels his cheeks redden. He picks off some invisible lint just to give himself something to do to avoid looking at Harry’s reaction.

Harry chuckles. “I think he’s being a bit generous there.” He leans against the doorframe of the small kitchen. “But I do know I’ve helped him with his Jenga skills.”

Louis snaps his head up at the comment. Harry’s already looking at him with a smug smirk on his face.

“Helped? Please, I’m a Jenga champion.”

Jordan, another classmate, claps Louis on the shoulder. “I’m going to have to agree with your alpha on this one, Lou.” Louis’ face reddens even more especially when neither himself or Harry goes to correct him. “You’re not that good at Jenga.”

Louis gasps. “How dare you? I was on the winning team during that one party.”

“We only won because you got bored and left the game,” Olly says. “You came back just as the tower was falling.”

Louis rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his drink. “Ridiculous. Every accusation!”

“You can prove it if you want, Lou,” Harry says. “I saw a giant Jenga game set up in the backyard. Wanna go play?”

Louis finishes his drink and puts his cup on the countertop. “Deal.” He lets himself be guided to the backyard. He will not let this Jenga champion erasure happen.

Harry has an amused smile as he sets up the game while Louis watches him from the bench of a picnic table.

“Stop it,” Louis says.

Harry looks over with that smirk still in place. “Stop what?”

Louis puts his hands on his hips. “Stop giving me that look. I am a Jenga champion.”

“Of course you are,” Harry says, sarcasm practically dripping off of his words.

Louis picks up an empty cup and throws it at the alpha. “Stop it!” He tries to keep his frown on his face but he is so fucking endeared he can’t help but smile. This whole thing is ridiculous and Louis loves it so much. He loves any excuse to hang out with Harry.

“Well,” Harry says, gesturing to the finished Jenga tower. “Let’s see if you really are a Jenga champion.”

Louis hops off the picnic table and saunters over. “Of course I am.”

The tower falls over after only five moves on Louis’ part, and Harry is actually on the ground cackling. Louis huffs and picks up a handful of blocks and throws them one by one at the alpha. “Stop laughing! You cheated!”

Harry holds up a hand to keep the blocks from hitting his face. “I did not!”

“You scented me. How am I supposed to place a block on top if you’re scenting me?”

“Don’t breathe I guess,” Harry giggles.

Louis shakes his head doing his best not to smile. “You’re the worst.” He’s run out of ammo and doesn’t feel like bending down to get more. Harry lowers his hand when he realizes and stares at Louis.

After a few moments, Harry shrugs and says, “I guess you’re not a Jenga champ after all.”

Louis gasps and throws himself on top of Harry, his hands dart to Harry’s sides and the alpha giggles and thrashes about, trying to get away from Louis’ teasing fingers. “You little shit! Take it back! Take it back right now!”

Harry manages to shake his head. “Never!”

Louis’ cheeks hurt from how wide he’s grinning, his giggles joining Harry’s. He lets up for just a moment. Their giggles fade away and Louis becomes aware of their position with him straddling Harry’s hips. The need to bend down and taste Harry becomes overwhelming and from the look on Harry’s face, he’s felt the shift in the air too.

Harry still holds onto Louis’ wrists as Louis rests his hands on Harry’s chest.

“Do you want to go dance?” Harry whispers, as if he’s afraid Louis will run.

Why would Louis run anywhere but towards Harry? Louis nods and hesitantly gets off of him.

Once Harry is standing, he takes Louis’s hand in his and pulls him back inside the house.

Louis bites his lip. He shouldn’t be doing this. He really should not be doing this. He’s claimed by another alpha and it’s so wrong to tempt and tease Harry like he is, but he can’t help himself.

The dance floor is full when they get inside, but it doesn’t matter. His breath quickens when he feels hands wrap around his waist from behind. Louis closes his eyes and leans against Harry. Tonight he’s not claimed. Tonight he is not the rising Pack Omega for the Southern pack. Tonight he is an omega courting an alpha.

Harry runs his nose along the side of Louis’ neck breathing deeply. “You smell so good, Lou.” His voice is rough, and he grips Louis’ hips possessively.

Louis reaches back and tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair to keep him close. He always wants Harry close. If that week where Harry was in rut taught him anything, it’s that he needs this alpha by his side. He’s become attached to him and he doesn’t want to let go—not for anything or anybody.

Louis spins around and tilts his head up. Their breath intermingles and Louis is so tempted to connect their lips. To finally bring them together like he wishes and like he knows Harry wants too.

They dance closely together for a few songs, but as more alphas go on the dance floor, the tighter Harry holds him. Louis’ wolf loves the feeling of being protected by the alpha and he closes his eyes and rests his head on Harry’s chest, soaking in the feeling of being surrounded by him.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this,” Harry murmurs.

“The last time we did, you went into rut.”

“I don’t think there’s any chance of that happening now.”

Louis hums and looks up. “I hope not. I hated not having you around.”

“What are you going to do during the holidays?”

The holidays means the winter solstice. But he’s not thinking about that.

“I’ll have to come find you, I guess,” Louis says and he trails his hands down Harry’s arms and over his chest. He rests them there and feels it move as Harry breathes. His sweater is soft, Louis realizes. He wonders what else he can discover about Harry tonight. What else he can find out is soft.

The music changes to something slow with a lot of bass and Louis moves his hips to the beat. He maintains eye contact with Harry. He sees and feels the alpha taking a deep breath and Harry moves a hand to the small of Louis back, his fingers just brushing the top of his jeans. He wants those hands to go lower. He wants those hands all over him.

Harry’s other hand travels up and his fingertip barely brush the tops of Louis’ cheek before he fully cups his face. Louis leans into the touch, eyes closed and fingers twisting in Harry’s sweater.

“Let’s get out of here,” Harry says and Louis nods in agreement.

Again, Harry takes Louis’ hand and guides him through the crowd.

They’re halfway down the hall when Louis stops.

“Wait,” he says, the cold realization of what will happen when they get to Harry’s flat washing over him. He knows he won’t be able to keep himself from falling into Harry the moment they’re truly alone.

“What’s wrong?”

“What are we doing?” He whispers. “We can’t do this.”

Harry releases his hands and Louis can see when he sobers up; when he realizes.

Louis leans against the wall, pining his hands behind his back so he’s not tempted to draw Harry closer. Their faces are inches apart, and Louis is dying to close the distance. He wants to know if Harry tastes as good as he smells.

“Lou,” Harry whispers, his hands resting on either side of Louis’ shoulders.

We can’t,” Louis whispers back. He opens his eyes and sees the devastation on Harry’s face.

“Are you claimed?”

Louis nods, his eyes starting to water. “I don’t want to be. I want to be with you, not some faceless alpha.”

Harry chuckles sadly, stepping forward until the tip of their shoes are touching. “We’re in a similar predicament then.”

Louis scrunches his eyebrows together. “What do you mean? You’re claimed too?”

Harry nods, his lips turned downwards.

“Then we can’t do this.” His hands betray him as they come forward to cup Harry’s face.

Harry turns his head and presses a kiss to Louis’ palm, skimming his nose over the sensitive skin of his wrist, taking in his scent. His eyes are glowing green as his wolf peaks out. “This isn’t fair.” He leans down and presses their foreheads together, dropping his hands off the wall to wrap around Louis’ waist. “No one will ever make me feel like this but you.”

Louis has to take a deep breath to stop his tears from falling. “I know. I feel the same.” Louis brushes his fingertips back around to the nape of Harry’s neck, feeling the softness there and relishing in the scent of walnuts and cinnamon.

Harry groans as Louis scents the air between them. His hands tighten around his waist and he draws their bodies closer until they’re fully embracing one another. Their noses buried in the other’s neck.

Louis sighs at the feeling of being wrapped in Harry’s warmth and comforting scent. He never wants to have to move from this position. He could easily stay here for the rest of his days as lovers, never leaving one another. But Louis’ phone buzzes in his back pocket, probably Niall trying to find him, and they reluctantly pull away.

Harry takes a deep breath and steps back, his hands lingering on Louis’ body. Louis does the same and his hands trail down Harry’s chest, lingering on the outline of the chain wrapped around Harry’s neck, the one around his own feeling more and more like a leash holding him back from what he really wants—from who he really wants.

“We should probably keep our distance,” Harry says, now backing up until he’s leaning against the wall opposite of Louis. It already feels too far away. “I don’t know if I can handle not being able to touch you in some small way.”

Louis nods and looks down. “The solstice will be here soon,” he murmurs.

“And with it, our mates,” Harry finishes, his voice cracking at the last word.

Louis feels his lower lip start to tremble but he tries to hold it together. He will not fall apart in front of Harry. Not like this.

“I should go,” Harry says, stepping away from the wall. He raises one hand and cups Louis’ cheek. Louis lets his eyes close as Harry presses a singular kiss to his forehead. “Be well, Louis.”

Louis keeps his eyes closed until he no longer hears or smells Harry. It doesn’t take long for his tears to fall and his breathing to become choppy. He lets himself mourn for a few moments until he wipes his face, slaps on a happier expression, and goes to find Niall.

-*-

Louis’ not ashamed to say that he’s stayed in his room for the rest of the weekend. He is slightly ashamed that the only thing he’s eaten is sugary cereal. Niall kept his distance, letting Louis mourn. But Louis is an idiot. He let himself fall for an alpha that he can’t have.

Yes, Louis can admit that he has fallen for alpha Harry Styles. With his scent, his smile, and the genuine goodness that he exudes. Louis wants nothing more than to go back to the frat house, barge into Harry’s room, and tell him to forget their future mates. Why should he mate with someone he doesn’t want?

Not for the first time, Louis wishes he were someone else. Someone who has a choice on who they mate. He wishes he could throw the necklace around his neck into the ocean.

But he can’t. He has to at least follow through with his mum’s wishes. He has to be the Pack Omega he was born to be.

It sucks to be important.

-*-  
He goes running a week after the party. Campus is gearing up for Halloween, but Louis doesn’t feel in the Halloween mood. Even the locker rooms off of the woods have paper pumpkins, bats, and ghosts pasted on the walls and lockers. Although, some ghosts have penises drawn on them, which makes Louis snort as he undresses and shifts.

He shakes out his fur and steps outside.

He doesn’t stop running. He runs out all of his frustration. Each tree he darts past and each fallen log or mangle of roots is something else he’s running from. Responsibility, school, but most importantly, his claimed. He hates his claim. He doesn’t want anything to do with them. He doesn’t want to bond with them. He wishes that they never needed Louis’ pack for help. Can’t they figure out their problems on their own?

He pauses for a moment to take a breath. He feels his ribcage quickly expanding and contracting with each pant. He’s been running without stopping for too long.

He’s so in his head, he doesn’t realize that there’s another wolf nearby, one with a dark brown coat and a white spot on his chest.

He longs to move closer to the familiar scent and for a moment, he thinks of what would happen if they ran away and didn’t stop running. If they could run away from their claimed and just…be.

He sees Harry struggling with similar thoughts and the two are locked in a stalemate. Louis doesn’t want to leave, but he can’t stay.

Instead, they nod and go on their way.

Louis’ omega cries out the entire journey back to the locker rooms.

As he’s leaving the wooded area and headed back to his car, he hears frustrated voices. Harry’s still nearby and he’d bet everything he owns that Zayn is with him too. Curiosity gets the best of him and he creeps around the cars to hear their conversation better.

“I know it’s hard, H,” Zayn says and Louis can imagine that the beta has placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder to comfort him. “And I hate to always be the one who stops you from doing what you really want.”

“Why can’t you though?” Harry asks desperately. “We haven’t taken any oaths. I’m not the Alpha yet, and you’re not my Beta.”

Zayn sighs. “That might be true, but your mum will kill me if I let you stray. You have to stay faithful to your omega. Your mum will be so disappointed to hear that you’ve fallen for someone else. Our pack needs this alignment.”

Louis can’t hear anymore. He’s heard enough as it is.

Harry has fallen for him. Unless there’s another omega out there he’s connected with more than he has with Louis, which is doubtful.

He turns the other way and goes back home.

-*-

Louis is drowning in his melancholy during his next meeting with his mum. It’s the second to last one before the solstice and there’s a council meeting he has to attend as well. He’s not looking forward to being surrounded by his pack members who have pushed him to bond with the rising Southern Pack Alpha.

It’s Halloween weekend, and he’s helping decorate the house for the holiday. Most of the house is already decorated, but there’s still a box or two in the attic that needs putting up. Doris and Ernie are running around in their costumes, two ghosts this year, and not even the sight of them hiding behind chairs and jumping out to yell “boo!” to each other is able to cheer him up.

Maybe he’s being dramatic. Maybe his claimed is perfectly lovely, but they won’t be Harry. No one will be like Harry.

“Are you alright, my love?” His mum asks as he hands her a garland strand of smiley pumpkins to hang.

Louis shrugs, as he’s not quite sure how to tell his mum that the thing he wants most is to throw the stupid crescent moon pendant that’s hanging around his neck into the woods and forget the whole agreement. But then his mum would give him the Disappointed Look and he’d crumble under that stare. He can’t let her down or the pack. Fuck, the whole pack is depending on him to go through with the bonding.

“I know you must be getting nervous. November is tomorrow and we’re a little less than two months out from the solstice,” Jay says when Louis stays silent. “But I believe in you, darling. You are strong willed and kind, and you will get through this.”

Louis sighs. “It feels as if the weight of not just our pack, but the Southern Pack, is on my shoulders,” he confesses. “My classes are getting tougher and there’s only a month left until finals.” He bites his lip and wonders if he should bring up Harry.

“And there’s someone else,” his mum jumps in for him.

Louis looks up and steels himself to see the Disappointed Look. Instead, her expression is soft and understanding. “Is this about that alpha you were telling me about that one time?”

Louis nods and she continues.

“I knew as soon as you mentioned him that you felt something for him beyond friendship.” She pauses and reaches forward to pull him into a hug. “You don’t have to do this. The council will understand why you would want to pull out of the agreement. If they don’t, then they’ll have to deal with me.”

Louis sinks into her hug, feeling like a pup in her embrace and not a uni student. “No they won’t. Besides, I can’t let you down.”

“And I won’t allow you to be unhappy.” She pulls back and looks at him.

He wonders what she sees. “We need this,” he explains. “You told me pack alliances are one of the most important things packs can have. Me backing out doesn’t look good, especially this close to the solstice. I don’t want to be the reason the Southern Pack turns away from us or resents us.”

Jay studies him for a moment before she nods. “Alright, but the second you change your mind, let me know. I’ll smooth things over with the Southern Pack if they do turn away.”

When Louis gets home that night, he’s mentally exhausted. The council meeting had run over, with Councilman Andrew taking up out of the time talking about the logistics of the bonding. He doesn’t even want to think about it. He takes off his pendant and tucks in the same drawer he placed his suppressant in weeks ago.

-*-

  
November drags without Harry around. Louis’ been avoiding the Latte Club in case he sees him and burying himself in his schoolwork and small Pack assignments his mum have given him as examples of what he might face. He feels more like an accountant when his mum sends him a spreadsheet of Pack expenses and tells him to make a budget for the next month.

Niall and Liam start walking on eggshells around him. He might not have told them about his feelings for Harry, but they know. They’ve known him his whole life, and he’s not subtle.

“I think my brain is going to explode from overuse,” Niall groans and leans back in his chair. “How can music be so evil?”

They’re in the library, along with what seems like half of the school. They’ve claimed a table towards the back and have been there long enough for Niall to have taken off his shoes and curled up in the chair just to find a different position to sit in.

“I think I’m getting a migraine from looking at these books,” Louis says and rubs his eyes. There’s an ache starting to form behind his eyes and he knows it’s a telltale that needs to take a break for approximately eight to nine hours in his bed.

He slides his chair out and stretches. “I’m going to take a lap.”

Niall raises his hand as he leaves.

The library is huge with ten stories and uses that to his advantage. What he really wants to do is to go to the fifth floor and take a nap. The fifth floor is one of the designated quiet floors in the library. It’s the place where those who don’t want to deal with the hum of printers or the crying of stressed out students can go. In one corner, there are the most comfiest armchairs where students use to take power naps. Louis’ seen students linger near them like vultures circling a prey.

He turns the corner to the book stacks and stops in his tracks.

“Harry?” Louis asks, his voice cracking.

He’s standing at the end of the aisle with an armful of books, reminiscent of the first time they met.

“Louis,” Harry says breathlessly. “How are you?”

With that one question, Louis breaks. The pent up stress from his classes, from the stupid spreadsheet he still doesn’t understand, and from the fact that he only has a month until the solstice.

The alpha walks over and cups his face, his thumbs wiping away a few tears that have fallen down his cheeks. “You’re okay, you’re okay,” he repeats.

“How? How can any of this be fair?” Louis asks, breaking down. It’s been a month since he’s seen Harry, and his wolf craves the alpha. It’s been hell since that night at the party. “How can we be expected to go on with our life and forget this? How am I supposed to care about my claimed when I cared about you more?” He takes a shaky breath and leans his head forward until it rests on Harry’s chest. “I’m so tired.”

“I know,” Harry whispers in his ear. “I am too.”

“I just want you,” he confesses.

“I don’t care about my claimed. Not when you’re here. Not when I feel this way about you. Not when your scent is the most intoxicating thing I’ve ever experienced.” He takes a breath and licks his lips. “If you want me to stop, you have to tell me.”

Louis closes his eyes and shakes his head. He reaches up, circles Harry’s wrists, and opens his eyes, staring into the deep green that he’s come to find comfort in. “I don’t want you to stop.”

Harry releases a shaky breath and surges forward to connect their lips. Louis whimpers and steps back until his back hits the wall. Harry’s lips are soft and persistent as he pries open Louis’ so can he dart tongue inside the omega’s mouth.

Louis goes pliant and let’s Harry do as he pleases. He’s so tired of keeping himself away from him. He can forget about pack responsibilities for one night. He can give himself one night to forget everything practical and let him and Harry pretend that they’re just two friends who found a home in one another.

“Can we get out of here?” Louis whispers.

Harry shakes his head. “Zayn’s at mine, he can’t know.”

Louis bites his lip and looks down the aisle where students are still working, unaware of the drama unfolding in the bookshelves. “Niall’s still here, we can go to mine.”

“Okay,” Harry whispers and he darts forward for another kiss.

They abandon Harry’s books and rush over to Louis’ flat.

Louis’ hands are shaking as he unlocks the flat’s door. Harry is pressed up against him as he does so and keeps his hands around Louis’ waist and his nose tucked in the crook of his neck.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Harry murmurs, picking up on Louis’ nervousness. He pecks the exposed skin of Louis’ neck and Louis closes his eyes at the sensation. He interlaces their hands together.

“I know,” Louis says, his voice just as quiet as Harry’s. It’s like they’re both afraid their voices will break the allusion they’ve created. Right now, they’re just an alpha and omega who care deeply for one another. “But I trust you. I trust that you will take care of me.” He looks back at the alpha.

“I will,” Harry says softly, his eyes soft but determined. “I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

“Okay.” Louis raises up on his toes and cranes his neck to the side so he can connect their lips again. The kiss is as soft and tentative as their voices, but grows stronger, more assured, with each passing moment.

Louis turns around fully without breaking the kiss and Harry leans down to pick Louis’ up by the back of his thighs. Louis moans into his mouth and wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “My big, strong alpha,” he whispers against his lips.

“Yeah,” Harry says and squeezes his thighs for a moment. “I am, and you’re my omega.” He starts walking them through the flat and towards Louis’ bedroom.

Louis nods and leans back down for a kiss. “Yes, I’m your omega,” he says softly. He can be Harry’s omega. They can be each other’s for this one night before reality sets in.

Harry leaves the next morning before Louis wakes up. Louis’ clothes that had been strung across the room are now in a neatly folded stack by his hamper, and he has to force back the tears that threaten to fall at the sight.

When he does manage to get dressed and wanders to the kitchen, Niall is waiting there with a cup of tea on the breakfast island for him.

“Morning,” Niall greets and slides Louis the cup.

“Morning.” Louis avoids eye contact in favor of studying the stains in the countertop.

After a few moments of silence, Niall asks, “What happened last night?”

Louis feels like the beta already knows the answer, but he replies anyway. “I did what I wanted to. It might have been a mistake, but it’s one that won’t happen again.”

Niall looks disappointed but understanding at the same time. “I’m sorry, Lou.”

Louis looks up at his friend and feels the tears building up behind his eyes. “Me too.” His voice cracks and he breaks. Niall is around the island and has his arms wrapped around his friend in an instant, rocking them side to side in an effort to soothe the omega.

-*-

  
If November dragged, then December moves like molasses. Yet the moment it turns the first of December, the days go by faster and faster as the winter solstice approaches. It seems all Louis has time to do is wake up, go to class, and then to the pack house to meet with his mum or talk to her over the phone.

The solstice is three weeks away with finals being only two weeks. Most of Louis’ professors are drilling into the students to study, study, study, which means Louis is constantly in the library. Even Niall’s cheery disposition and Liam’s calm attitude are tested. But, Liam is often over at Zayn’s flat to study instead of holing up in the library with Niall and Louis.

Louis tries not to think about who else is at the flat with Liam and Zayn. Ever since he and Harry left the library for Louis’ flat, they haven’t spoken. They agreed that they needed to give their claimed a chance. For Louis, he knew that he would feel incredibly guilty if he ruined the agreement between his pack and the Southern Pack.

So, he goes to class, studies in the library, and talks to his mum every day.

“How are you feeling?” Jay asks the Saturday before finals. Louis is over at the Pack House a few hours before a council meeting. They’re currently fixing a quick roast. Actually, his mum was fixing the roast and he was handing her things that she needed.

Louis sighs, he feels like he’s been doing that a lot recently. “Okay, I guess. Just ready for this semester to be over.” He didn’t dare mention the upcoming solstice. He was trying his very best not to think that in a few short weeks, he was going to meet his claimed, the wolf he would be spending the rest of his life with.

“Have you gotten your classes sorted for the next semester?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods and moves over to the fridge to pull out a few more ingredients his mum needed. “It took me a while to get everything rearranged, but my schedule is going to be packed.”

“How many hours?”

“Twenty-four,” Louis says, and mentally prepares himself for his mum to oppose it.

“Twenty-four?” She didn’t sound happy. She turns away from the stove to glare at him with one hand on her hip and the other still stirring the post on the stove. “Darling, please don’t push yourself. Isn’t that eight classes?”

Louis shrugs and leans against the island. “I want to get as many classes done with before the summer solstice.” Before his claimed forces him to remain at home goes unsaid, but he’s pretty sure his mum understands it anyway.

Her expressions softens. “I think you’re overthinking this whole thing and making it seem worse than it’s going to be.”

Louis nods, not really believing her. A moment later, his mum places her hand on his forearm and he looks up. “Go for a quick run, I can feel your nerves from here. Take the twins with you, they need to get some energy out before dinner.” She kisses his forehead. “Consider it an order from the Pack Omega.”

Louis smiles softly and hugs her.

His run is more of a trot. The ground is getting hard as more and more days are below freezing. He wouldn’t be surprised if it starts snowing in a few days, it smells like it. He doesn’t go deep in the woods since Doris and Ernie are with him. The two smaller wolves run ahead of him, tumbling over each other as they explore their red fur bright against the muted browns of the trees and leaves.

He has to corral them from time to time when they start to wander too far away from the house. They only stay out for around thirty minutes, long enough for his mum to finish dinner. A quick call from her, brings them back to the house. The twins are dirty from playing in the leaves that they eat at the table in only their underwear and a bath towel wrapped around them to keep them warm.

After dinner, he and his mum spend forty minutes trying to wrestle the twins in the bath and into pajamas then it was time for the council meeting. It’s the last council meeting before the big day and Louis knows the main topic of conversation of the night will be him. He’s not looking forward to it at all, but it’s his duty.

The council meetings take place in a large room beside the dining room. It’s dark oak wood walls are aged as the house has been in the pack’s home for generations. Since his mum took over, she had tried to make it seem more home-y and not dark and cavernous. They might be werewolves, but he doesn’t want to be in a cave.

The sitting arrangement is similar to pack dinner. The Pack Alpha is at the head— in this case his mum is at the head of the table—and since he’s the Rising Pack Omega, he’s to her right. The room goes silent when Jay stands up, signaling the start of the meeting.

“Welcome everyone,” she greets, her tone soft but strong. “Let’s begin.” She motions to someone at the end of the table, Councilman Andrew, who stands up and passes around papers to everyone. It’s the agenda for today’s meeting, Louis notices when he gets his own, and he’s not surprised to see ‘winter solstice preparations’ as the first topic.

“Councilwoman Marie, has the Southern Pack been given the schedule for the solstice?” Jay asks.

Marie, little Annie’s mother, nods her head, her red hair standing out from the rest of the crowd. “Yes, ma’am. The Pack Alpha has sent back a few notes as well in advance for the courting and summer solstice.”

Louis glances down at the table, feeling a few eyes wander over to him. His mum had explained about the courting. After he and his claim meet, they’ll go through the steps of courting. His alpha is to bring him gifts that would help build a nest for the two of them. Louis usually only builds nests during his heats, but as with everything else, that’s going to change.

They’re also supposed to be together as often as they can, building a relationship and often scent marking one another as to let other wolves aware of their intentions with one another. The pendant around his neck is doing the job for now, but he’s sure his claimed is going to want his own scent surrounding Louis rather than a pendant.

If one of them were to happen to have a heat or a rut during the time of courting, they were to spend it with one another. Other courting rituals would be simple things like dinners and outings, typical things for any other couple who are dating.

As they would get closer to mating— in Louis’ case, closer to the summer solstice— they would move in together and rarely be by themselves. The week leading up to the mating would be reserved for just themselves. No one else would be allowed to see them or talk to them. It was a special time for the alpha and omega to bond emotionally and physically before the alpha would tie them together for life.

Louis wasn’t looking forward to it.

“Good,” Jay says, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. “I’ll review it and be in touch with her.”

Marie nods and jots something down in her notes.

“As everyone is aware, we will be hosting the Southern Pack for the winter solstice, as Louis will be meeting the Rising Pack Alpha of the Southern Pack. We are to have a ceremony before the run, where Louis and the Rising Pack Alpha will pledge themselves to one another and begin their courtship.”

“Is the boy aware of the gravity of the situation? This alliance must go through. We cannot make an enemy of the Southern Pack,” Councilman Alexander asks, making a point not to look at Louis.

“The boy is right here,” Louis bites out feeling sick of being talked about like he wasn’t here. Plus, he’s never been a fan of Councilman Alexander the prick. “And yes, I am aware of the importance of this. This alliance affects my life more than anyone else here, so yes, Alexander.”

“Louis,” his mum says quietly and places a hand on his arm.

“Sorry, mum.” Louis slicks back down in his chair but maintains fierce eye contact with Councilman Alexander, daring the alpha to look away as Jay continues.

“Councilman Alexander, while I understand your concern, do remember that it is my son you’re questioning, and questioning his preparedness is the same as questioning my teaching. Tread lightly.”

The alpha nods stiffly and keeps a pinched look on his face, as if he wants to say more but doesn’t want to be reprimanded again in front of the council. Louis wouldn’t mind if he stayed quiet for the rest of the meeting.

-*-

It’s the last week of classes before finals week starts, and the entire campus seems to be either in the library, coffee shops, or the hallways of the professor’s offices, waiting to ask questions. Class time has been spent on reviewing material that could pop up on the exams, and Louis has been wearing the same hoodie for the past few days. It’s not like he’s trying to impress everyone.

Even Niall has been slinking around the flat, mumbling music history facts while constantly running his hands through his hair.

The day before finals week starts finds Louis in the woods by campus again. He woke up in the middle of the night with the need to shift. He had shifted in his room and had tried to go back to sleep, but his wolf was agitated. It wanted open air, not a small bedroom. So, he snuck past a sleeping Niall and drove to the woods.

It was cold, a thin layer of frost covering the ground, and it was dark. The clouds were covering the almost full moon and the stars were hidden as well. Winter was definitely on its way. Louis didn’t go far, he didn’t want to come across any animals in the forest, but he wanted to appease his wolf.

He curled up at the base of a large tree and rested his head on his paws. Only two more weeks of freedom. Two more weeks of being his own person. Two more weeks until his life would change and he would become, officially, a Rising Pack Omega.

-*-

Louis feels as exhausted as he looks. His mum tries to cover the dark circles under his eyes, but it doesn’t help much. Finals week flew by and before he knew it, it was the winter solstice. The big day.

“Everything will turn out just fine,” she says, finishing her work. She turns to the closet where the ceremonial robe is hanging, waiting. Louis will have to wear only that when he meets his claimed for the first time. Thankfully, he managed to convince the council to let him wear a pair of shorts underneath. Tradition be damned. He’s not meeting some old alpha practically naked with both their councils in attendance.

As soon as he and his mum step into the room, Louis looks down at his feet. According to ‘tradition’, he’s not supposed to look up until his mate allows him to do so. Louis thinks it’s sexist and barbaric, but some members of the council wouldn’t budge on this particular tradition. Louis would love nothing more than to shift and bite their heads off. He has a good idea who was the rallying cry for this particular idea.

He follows his mum, being careful not to step on the back of her own robe. He hears the door on the other side of the room open and the council and family for the Southern pack trail in. He stretches his senses out, trying to figure out which scent could belong to his future mate.

He scrunches his nose as a familiar scent washes over him. It can’t be possible. There is no legitimate way this is happening.

He doesn’t pay attention to what his mum is saying, something about pack unity and bonds, because he’s too focused on trying to figure out how he is smelling what he is.

Walnuts and cinnamon.

It’s an odd combination for an alpha to have. Most alphas smell piney or of citrus. Louis met an alpha in one of his classes that smelled straight up like an oak tree, but never one that smelled like walnuts and cinnamon. That scent was reserved for only one alpha, and he can’t be here. He’s with his own pack meeting his own claimed. Being claimed was, apparently, a common practice among Pack Omegas and Pack Alphas.

There's no possible way tha-

“Louis?” A voice calls out sounding just as confused as Louis feels.

Louis snaps his head up, ignoring the sound of a few council members hissing in anger of Louis breaking tradition, and looks across the room. Peeking out behind a woman with a kind face is a familiar flop of curls.

Louis gasps, feeling all sorts of emotions that brings tears to his eyes that threaten to spill over.

“Harry?” Louis steps out from behind his mum and takes a tentative step towards the alpha, towards Harry.

The room is silent and Louis feels everyone looking at him, but he doesn’t give a fuck. Harry is here, Harry is here, Harry is here.

Harry breaks out in a wide smile and that’s when Louis glances down at his torso. The alpha is wearing a ceremonial robe similar to Louis’ but it’s what’s resting on his bare chest that catches Louis’ attention. A golden pendant with a familiar constellation of stars. Canis Major, also known as the dog star, but better known to Louis as the Northern Pack’s symbol.

Harry is wearing his pack’s symbol, which can only mean…

“You’re my claimed?” Louis whispers, trying so very hard not to get his hopes up in case this is all a joke or he’s dreaming.

Harry fully steps out from behind the woman, no doubt his mother, and takes the few steps over to Louis. He brings the omega in his arms and Louis melts into his embrace.

Louis instantly wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and breathes in his scent. He brings one hand up to trace the familiar pattern of the stars that’s hanging around the alpha’s neck.

Harry mirrors him and holds the pendant that’s been sitting around Louis’ neck for months up to place the stars and the moon side by side.

“It looks like it,” Harry murmurs and Louis sees his hand shake slightly, as if the alpha is just as hesitant to find out the truth.

Someone clears their throat behind them, and Louis and Harry jerk their heads up to see Jay and Harry’s mum smiling at the two of them. “If we may proceed?” Jay asks softly.

Louis nods, but doesn’t go to step away from Harry. He can’t not touch him. He has to know he's here and this is real.

“For generations, the Southern Pack of England and the Northern Pack of England have been adversaries, two packs neighboring one another but never interacting. The upcoming bonding of the Rising Alpha of the Southern Pack, Harry Styles, and the Rising Omega of the Northern Pack, Louis Tomlinson, signifies the union of the two packs,” Jay explains to the room with a clear and loud voice before she turns to Harry’s mum and gives a slight nod to let her continue.

“Since the recent summer solstice, the two have worn symbols of each other’s packs to show the claim the other had. They will continue to show their claim on one another by beginning courtship in the months leading up to the next summer solstice where they will bond and mate for life,” Harry’s mum says.

“Our two packs will unite on that day, but Anne and I encourage all of you to mingle with one another during this winter solstice,” she smiles down at Harry and Louis. “We will be one pack soon.”

Their mums bow to each other, to Harry and Louis, and then to the group. They take a step down from the small stage and Anne nudges Harry as she passes.

“Oh!” Harry whispers and clears his throat. “Rising Omega of the Northern Pack of England, I promise to treat our courtship with the utmost seriousness,” he says softly, just loud enough for Louis to hear. “I promise to take care of you, shower you with gifts, and prove myself to be an alpha worthy of your affection.”

Louis has to swallow back tears and smiles so brightly his cheeks ache. As he repeats the same sentiment, Harry entwines their fingers and takes a step forward until their foreheads rest together. By the end of Louis’ speech, his voice is low and soft, his words just for the two of them.

When they’re finished, Harry turns to address the packs. “Let’s run.”

Louis is quick to shed his clothes as shifts to his wolf form. He looks to his right and sees Harry’s familiar wolf walking over to him. Harry nudges his nose against Louis’ snout with a pleased growl.

A slender white wolf walks beside Harry, presumably Anne, and Jay’s reddish brown wolf stops beside Harry. The matron omega and alpha nod to one another before they lean their heads back and howl up to the moon. Harry and Louis join them next and Louis can hear the two packs follow their lead.

As they run through the woods, Louis feels the freest he has in months. Ever since he learned he was claimed to an unknown alpha, there’s been a weight resting on his shoulders. But knowing his alpha is Harry brings him comfort and an immense amount of relief. The alpha he’s been pining over, the alpha his omega truly wants, is the one he can have. He can have Harry. He can allow himself to fall fully into Harry.

-*-

  
“I was wondering where this got to,” Harry says nudging the lilac jumper with his toe, an amused smile on his face.

Louis huffs and leans over to fix the garment even though it hadn’t budged before he walks back over to his bed. “It’s soft and smells like you. How could I not take it?”

They’re back at Louis’ flat for the night. Niall opted to stay at the Pack House the second they shifted back to their human forms after they came back from the run.

Louis’ currently looking at the small nest he may or may not have made in the few days leading up to the winter solstice. The lilac jumper of Harry’s is one Louis took the week after Harry’s rut. It’s surprising to him how much has changed since then.

Harry leans over and kisses the top of his shoulder. “What are you thinking about?”

Louis sighs and leans against Harry’s side. “Everything, us, the pack… us.”

Harry snorts and takes Louis’ hand in his. “Like?”

“Like how much we are idiots. How could we not figure out that we were each other’s claimed?” Louis asks frustratingly and Harry breaks out in a peel of giggles. He falls on his back still laughing and Louis has to twist his torso to look at him, beginning to giggle too. “It would have saved us months of pining if we only talked to each other about everything!”

“Maybe it was always meant to happen like this.”

“Do you think our mums knew about it?”

Harry shrugs and tugs Louis so they’re laying facing one another. “Probably, I told my mum about you. Maybe on some level she knew.”

Louis stares at Harry, at his alpha, and smiles. He traces the line of Harry’s nose with his pointer finger. “You seem happy. You usually look so tense around here, but now it’s gone.”

Harry looks enchanted by him, as if he can’t believe that they’re here together in this moment. He tilts his head up to kiss the tip of Louis’ finger and Louis giggles at the feeling. “I think most of that was from school. I’m looking forward to winter break.”

“How did your exams go?” Louis asks. “I didn’t talk to you about them because we were… you know.”

“They went well, I think.” Harry shrugs again. “I’m trying not to think about school for at least two weeks.”

“I can think of something else you can think of instead,” Louis says lowly.

Harry grins and wraps an arm around Louis’ waist. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

Louis leans in and whispers in Harry’s ear. “Going to sleep because I’m fucking exhausted.”

Harry drops his head down to the crook of Louis’ shoulder, slightly disappointed. “Shower first?”

Louis grins, nods, and rolls off the bed. Harry face-plants on the bed since Louis isn’t there to support him anymore. “Come along,” he says and peers over his shoulder to see Harry scramble to follow him.

He giggles when his alpha catches up and wraps his arms around his waist.

“I don’t think I ever want to let you go,” he says and they slowly walk from the hallway to the bathroom.

Louis clicks on the light and pulls a clean towel from the closet. He glances over to the mirror and can’t help but smile when he catches Harry’s eye. The alpha looks silly since he’s hunched over Louis with his heat resting on Louis’ shoulder. “Are you going to be a koala for the rest of the night?”

Harry nods against Louis’ shoulder. “Maybe,” he says with a cheeky grin.

Louis giggles and pats Harry’s arms. “I can’t shower with my clothes on.”

“I can help with that,” Harry says eagerly and he starts to tug on Louis’ shirt, lifting it up and pressing a hand to the soft skin of his stomach.

Louis spins around while Harry is distracted by his skin. “Let’s just shower, right now,” he requests nervously, not sure how Harry will react. What kind of omega is he if he turns down his alpha?

“Okay,” Harry agrees easily. He runs his hands up Louis’ sides, pulling the omega’s t-shirt over his head as he does so. “We’ve had a long day and I’m pretty beat.”

Louis looks at him fondly and steps back to pull down his trousers and pants in one go. He feels Harry’s eyes on him as he turns around and turns the shower on. The hiss of the water hitting the tiled floor fills the room and creates a bubble for the two of them. They might have the flat to themselves, but there is something intimate about showering together. If it weren’t so late, and if Louis wasn’t so tired, he wouldn’t let Harry go to sleep until they both had a few orgasms.

When the water is warm enough, and steam starts to fill the room, he steps inside and glances behind him. Harry’s still standing, fully dressed, staring at him with a hungry but tired look in his eyes.

Louis chuckles and flicks water his way. “C’mon, alpha. The quicker you get in here, the quicker we can sleep.”

Hearing Louis call him ‘alpha’ snaps Harry out of his stupor and he quickly sheds his clothes and steps in the shower behind Louis.

They move seamlessly around one another passing each other soap or shampoo wordlessly. When Louis is done washing his hair, he taps Harry’s hip to let him into the stream of water to rinse. Harry’s fingers join Louis’ and Louis doors his arms to let his alpha take care of him. He feels his shoulders droop from the soothing feeling and smiles when Harry bends down and kisses his lips.

Soon, they’re dried off, clothed, and tucked in bed with Harry’s arms wrapped loosely but securely around Louis. He sighs and he feels his wolf finally relax at knowing they are with their alpha—the one they both wanted all along.

-*-  
Epilogue

Louis takes another deep sigh as he stares at his reflection. His hair is a tangled mess from running his fingers through it so often, his lips are red from biting them, and the ever present crescent moon pendant is around his neck.

It’s the night of the summer solstice which also means it’s his mating night. He and Harry are finally allowed to mate. Ever since the winter solstice six months ago, he and Harry have spent almost every day together, and each time they’re intimate, it takes everything in him to not beg Harry to bond them together.

But they don’t have to hold back tonight. Harry had left almost an hour ago to go to the grocery store to get everything they could possibly need for the long weekend. Tonight, they will run together as one joined pack, and then he and Harry will hide away in their flat for the rest of the weekend.

He doesn’t know why he’s feeling nervous. He and Harry have been going strong ever since they learned they were each other’s claimed. Harry was almost always at Louis’ flat, and if he wasn’t, he was texting the omega. He’s known since before the winter solstice that his wolf wanted to be mated with Harry’s; it was inevitable.

He tilts his head to the side and stares at the blank spot on his neck where Harry’s teeth marks will soon be. Louis sighs deeply again, his wolf feeling eager to go outside and run, but he also wants Harry to be here now.

Right on cue, Louis hears the front door click open as it’s unlocked. He hurries out of his bedroom and wraps his robe tightly around him. When he gets to the entrance, he sees Harry stumbling into the flat with his arms loaded down with grocery bags.

“Here, let me help,” he says and reaches forward to take a few bags off of Harry’s arms.

“Thanks, darling,” Harry says, tipping froward to press a hasty kiss to Louis’ temple, the paper bags crinkling between them.

Louis smiles softly at his alpha and then turns to start unloading the food. He places everything on the counter, wherever he can find room, while Harry puts it in the right spot in the cabinets, freezer, or refrigerator. By the time they’re done with that task, Louis feels antsy again.

Harry can easily sense his nervous energy and crowds up against the counter. “Relax, Omega,” he whispers and brings his hands up to frame Louis’ face.

Louis whines, high in his throat, and leans forward to connect their lips, needing to do something while they wait until they need to leave. He grips the front of Harry’s shirt and tugs slightly.

Harry gets the hint and bends down to quickly lift Louis in his arms. Instead of putting him on the counter like Louis thought the alpha would, Harry walks them to the couch where he deposits Louis on the cushions.

The alpha is on top of him before Louis can yell in protest of being dropped. Harry’s lips are insistent, rough and wet, as they crash against Louis’. Harry braces himself above Louis with one hand pressed against the cushion by Louis’ head, and the other comes up to tug at Louis’ robe.

Louis is quick to push against Harry’s chest so he has enough room to throw the robe off, leaving him in his boxers.

Harry growls low in his throat at the sight of his pack’s symbol on Louis’ chest and Louis smirks knowing exactly what the sight does to his alpha. His alpha. Fuck, he still can’t believe that this gorgeous alpha is his, and will officially be his in only a few hours. The solstice run needs to get here soon.

“Tonight is a sacred night,” Anne calls out to the two merged packs, her voice strong and clear as it echoes off the trees. The Southern and the Northern pack are mingled in with one another as they have been the past several full moons. The two merged packs melded almost seamlessly together. While there were a few hiccups along the way, the transition from two packs to one couldn’t have gone any better. “We celebrate the union of my son Alpha Harry Styles and his mate Omega Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis glances over to Harry and feels his heart swell when he sees his alpha looking at him too. He clasps their hands and squeezes, feeling grateful to the stars for bringing them together.

“In honor of the two bringing our packs together, they will lead our run,” Jay adds and nods to Louis and Harry who are standing next to her.

Harry steps forward to address their pack, their entire focus on the young Alpha. “Let’s run.” Harry shifts first, followed by Louis, and their families. He leads them into the woods that separate the two Pack Houses, which, coincidentally, is the first place Louis saw Harry all those months ago. Little did he know how much his life would change in the past year.

He senses the rest of the pack shifting and joining them in the run. He glances to the side and sees Liam, Zayn, and Niall staying close to them. Louis follows Harry through the trails and barks out a happy yip, unable to contain his enthusiasm. Soon, other wolves around him are doing the same, howling up to the moon and causing all sorts of ruckus.

As they round back to Jay’s house around an hour later, he spies his mum near the clearing. She nods towards him and he trots over to her to nuzzle her to say ‘thank you for putting up with me’ and ‘I love you’. Harry steps beside him and bows to her, giving her the respect she’s earned as a Pack Omega and as a mum.

Jay bows back to the both of them, giving them permission once again to mate. They already had talked weeks before the summer solstice about the logistics of this night, but Louis knew Harry wanted to pay his respects to Jay as a wolf.

When they get to the front of the house, they shift back to their human form. Louis throws on his robe again—why bother with proper clothes when he and Harry are going to be naked soon anyways?

The climb in Harry’s car and Harry swiftly starts the car and backs out of the driveway.

“Eager, Alpha?” Louis teases and reaches over to place a hand on Harry’s upper thigh.

Harry growls lowly, but keeps his eyes on the road. “You have no idea.”

“Oh, I think I do,” Louis shifts in his seat. “You’re not the only one who’s been pining away. Waiting for tonight. I can’t wait to be trapped on your knot with your teeth in my neck.”

Harry curses and presses a little bit harder on the gas pedal. “Please don’t make me crash the car, Lou.”

Louis bites his lip, but settles back in his seat and removes his hand.

By the time they’ve reached the flat, Louis feels wetness between his cheeks, which he knows Harry can smell. Harry’s own scent has gotten stronger the longer they’ve been in the car. They walk up to the flat hand in hand, the importance of this moment heavy on both their minds. As soon as they’re safely inside and the door is properly locked, Harry rips off Louis’ robe and lifts him up bridal style.

Louis giggles at the classic alpha move and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. “My big, strong alpha,” he whispers in Harry’s ear as he’s carried down the hall and to his bedroom. In the corner of the room is Louis’ nest and when he’s placed down, he adds Harry’s clothes to the arrangement.

“I’m going to take care of you, Lou,” Harry says softly. He cups Louis’ face and softly brings their lips together.

Louis sighs against his mouth and trails his hands up Harry’s torso until they bump into the pendant around Harry’s neck. “I guess we don’t need these anymore, huh?”

Harry shakes his head and takes off Louis’ as Louis does the same to him. “How are you feeling?”

Louis shrugs. “Nervous? I’ve heard bonding hurts, but I trust you. I’m so ready to be mated with you.” He looks up and sees Harry’s green eyes shining in the moonlight.

“Me too,” Harry whispers back. “I can’t wait until you’re mine. Completely.” He bends down and presses a kiss to the line of Louis’ collarbone. “Wholly.” Another higher on Louis’ shoulder. “Mine.” A longer one on Louis’ mating gland.

Louis gasps and clutches Harry’s shoulders. “Alpha, please.”

Harry walks them back until Louis is seated on the bed before he kneels in front of him and starts pressing kisses all over Louis’ body; along his ankle, up his legs, paying extra attention to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, around Louis’ hard and leaking cock, up to his stomach and chest, until Louis is a shaky mess.

“Alpha … Harry, please,” Louis whispers out, staring up at the ceiling as he’d fallen onto his back when Harry was biting at his inner thighs.

Harry wraps a gentle hand around Louis’ cock and uses some of his precome to help glide his hand up and down.

“Oh.” Louis quietly gasps at the sensation and he twists his fingers in the sheets. “Oh!”

“This is just to take the edge off,” Harry explains.

On an upstroke, Louis whimpers when Harry presses a few fingers against Louis’ hole. “You’re entirely too good at that.”

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis’ hipbone. “That should be a good thing.”

“A very, very, very good thing. What about you?” Louis pants out. “Oh!” He squirms and pleasure wakes over him as he comes. “Fuck!”

Harry kisses the curve of his shoulder, just shy of his mating gland, and wipes his hand on the sheets. “I’m fine.”

Louis blindly reaches down and cups Harry’s cock. “You don’t feel fine.” His lips twist up in a smirk at the sight of Harry’s face pinching as he opens his mouth in a silent groan. “You feel hard, alpha.”

“You’re a menace.”

“I’m going to be your menace soon.”

Harry captures his lips bitingly and entwines their hands together.

Louis feels pliant after his first orgasm and lets Harry rock his hips into him. He slowly starts to chub up again as Harry’s cinnamon and walnut scent intensifies between them. He whimpers when he feels his slick start to slide down his crack. “Harry, please get in me,” he whispers against the alpha’s lips.

Harry pulls back and slows the motion of his hips. “Okay, omega.” He leans down again and sweetly kisses him. He brings one hand down to trail down the back of Louis’ thigh. Louis spreads his legs to give Harry better access to where he wants him most. Harry slowly presses a finger inside. He doesn’t have to do too much prep since Louis’ walls open up easily around the alpha’s finger. One finger becomes two, which quickly becomes three, until Louis’s slick is coating his fingers entirely.

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Louis chants, and he twists his hips to try to get more of those fingers inside of him.

I’ve got you,” Harry shushes and he wraps one hand around his cock, spreading Louis’ slick over it. He braces himself above Louis and Louis grasps at his shoulders as he slowly presses in.

Louis never thought he’d loved being filled quite this much, but the feeling of Harry’s cock sliding into him is everything he could have wanted for this moment and more. He feels fully surrounded by the alpha, soon to be his alpha, and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Harry presses his forehead against the curve of Louis’ shoulder and Louis can feel him shuddering against him.

He presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “You feel so good, Harry.” He bucks up ever so slightly and gasps at the feeling. “So, so, good.”

Harry pulls out slowly until the tip of his cock is just barely inside before he thrusts forward.

Their groans and breaths intermingle as Harry keeps up the pace.

It’s slow and overwhelming. Louis feels his cock leaking on his stomach, but he doesn’t want to touch himself. He wants to come from his alpha knotting him for the first time.

He digs his nails into the top of Harry’s shoulders and trails one hand over to the nape of Harry’s neck, twisting his fingers in the soft hair there. He feels his alpha shaking and looks up to see Harry’s eyes glowing softly. “Harry,” Louis whispers, and he gasps as Harry’s cock hits the sweet spot inside of him. “I’m close. You feel too good, alpha.”

Harry nods and bends down to press a soft trail of kisses along his shoulder until he’s hovering over Louis’ mating gland.

Louis tilts his head to the side to give Harry more room.

“I love you, Lou,” Harry whispers before he bites down.

Stars and galaxies dance behind Louis’ eyelids as he splatters between them at the feeling of Harry tying them together. He feels his entire world shift to the alpha on top of him. He wraps his arms around Harry and squirms as Harry’s knot locks them together.

In the back of his mind, he’s grateful that he’s on birth control as he feels Harry pump come into him.

Harry’s tongue laps at the mating mark, licking the blood up and lavishing it with attention. By morning, it’ll be a scar. One that will show everyone who sees it that Louis belongs to Harry and that Harry belongs to Louis.

Harry carefully rolls them over when his knot goes down. He pulls the covers up and wraps his arms around Louis.

Louis sighs, exhaustion settling over him, and looks up at his alpha.

Harry’s gaze is soft and loving, his eyes glowing as his wolf preens at the bonding. Louis knows his eyes are doing the same and he feels his wolf settle knowing that this alpha is finally theirs and no one can separate them.

“I love you, too, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or a kudos as they encourage me to keep writing! 
> 
> If you wanna talk fics, I'm on [tumblr](http://daggerandrose.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/dagger_rosefics).
> 
> Also! Here's the [fic post](https://daggerandrose.tumblr.com/post/615377872019931136/daggerandrose-compete-against-the-stars-by)!


End file.
